


Brothers in Flight

by SunFlarerito



Series: Brother's in Flight [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big brother Dream, Blood, Chasing, Dragon dream, Dream Smp, Dream and Tubbo are brothers, Dream is a dragon hybrid, Dream is a good big brother, Dream is trying to make Tubbo happy, End Crystals, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fights, Fire, Fluff, Flying, Gen, George and Sapnap also miss their best friend, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, It may be bad, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Mother Dragon, Near Death, Oh, POV Alternating, Pain, Phil has wings, Puffy cares for her duckling, Ranboo is an Hybrid, Regret, Running, SO MUCH FLUFF, Second Thoughts, Somewhat, Techno is a hybird, Techno is going to wreck some hunters, The End, The Ender Dragon is a good mother, Tommy misses his best friend, Tubbo is a dragon hybrid, Tubbo likes da bees, Violence, all the hunters are original characters, and the SMP members are there as well, battles, but doesn't actually follow canon, death is permanent, dragon tubbo, ender dragon - Freeform, endermen, everybody is friends in the SMP, everything happens because I say so, he teleports, hunters are the bad guys (who could've guessed), hunters die, im sorry, it really depends - Freeform, people get hurt, so is fundy, this takes place in the Dream SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: No no no no no no no.Out of everything that could be happening, this was by far, the worst outcome.It couldn't have been horns from a cow or a sheep, goat ANYTHING other than this!Tubbo knew it wasn't any other animal based on the way the horns grew. Only one creature had horns like this, and she was terrifying.Tubbo couldn't have been this unlucky. This couldn't be happening to him of all people.He wanted to just sit in a corner and cry, but he knows that since his change, he's going to be hunted.He could trust no one. Everyone was the enemy.Because what wouldn't people give to get their hands on a Dragon Hybrid?AKA, Dream and Tubbo are Ender Dragon Hybrids and have to get home before the hunters capture them. Things happen and there’s plot.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Brother's in Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095782
Comments: 316
Kudos: 1419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo.  
> I really liked the idea of Dream being Tubbo's big brother so I wrote an AU about it. I also love the Ender Dragon so I combined them and now I have this.  
> This first chapter is short, but the others will be longer. I promise.  
> I want to update frequently, but depending on motivation and Writer's block it may be whenever.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, to clarify:  
> Every single hybrid that exists usually spawn naturally except for those of boss mobs, like the Ender Dragon and the Wither. For normal spawned mobs, they usually fend for themselves, but boss mob hybrids are born of the boss, but due to there only being one boss (for the sake of simplicity only one wither can exist at a time) there cannot be an actual new boss as long as one already exist so they take the form of half human, half mob. Hence, boss hybrids.

Tubbo watched as Wilbur tackled Tommy to the ground. He picked the TNT from Tommy’s grasp and noogied his head before standing up.

“What did I say about playing around with TNT Tommy?” Wilbur was clearly out of breath from chasing Tommy around L’manburg.

“You know I like blowing shit up Wilbur.” Tommy stood up and dusted himself off. “TNT helps fuel a part of me.”

Wilbur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tommy jumped for the TNT still in Wilbur’s hand and Wilbur moved it away before the teen could get his hands on it.

“Tommy.” Wilbur sighed again. “You are  _ not  _ blowing up L’manburg.”

Tommy shrugged. “Then I’ll just head over to the Dream SMP.”

“That’s even worse.” Wilbur placed the TNT in his inventory so Tommy couldn’t get it, which resulted in a pout from the blonde. “I don’t need to deal with Dream’s wrath right now. You and I both know not to cross Dream.”

Tubbo, as well as the others, knew perfectly well that Dream was incredibly powerful. His skills in battle were only matched by Technoblade himself and his IQ was so high, Tommy would never see it in his lifetime.

Even though the war against The Dream SMP was all roleplay, no one will ever forget how powerful Dream struck. He never killed anyone, that would breakout in an actual war with one of their own dead, but he was gruesome in his attacks and seemed merciless at times.

Dream was a jokester himself and would laugh at a lot of Tommy’s shenanigans, but everyone knew that if Tommy really did blow up the SMP, they would all have hell to pay by Dream’s hands.

No one wanted to experience that.

“Tommy, for once in your life, think.” Wilbur couldn’t help but sigh again.

“I’m always thinking Will, and my brain is telling me to blow shit up.”

Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh at Tommy's snarky remark. He got a smile from his best friend in response. Wilbur sighed once more and turned to face Tubbo.

“You’re not helping.” Wilbur said, pointing to him. Tubbo shrugged.

Wilbur shook his head and traveled back to L’manburg. “Let’s go before dinner gets cold. Phil and Techno are waiting.”

Tommy shrugged and followed Wilbur, placing a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder before he sprinted after the man, yelling at him to get his TNT back.

Tubbo just kept smiling at his friend. How he and Tommy became friends was still a mystery to him, but he was so happy that he started to hang out with him.

Tubbo took a step forward before he got a splitting headache. He nearly fell over from how much it hurt. He stumbled and placed a hand on the ground to keep him steady.

Just as quick as it came, the headache was gone and it left Tubbo shaking his head, wondering what just happened.

He blinked and looked up, only to be met with the gaze of an Enderman. He quickly shot his head down, afraid that he antagonized the slender creature by staring straight into their purple eyes. The Enderman only made a snort in response. It didn’t attack him or anything, just stood still as it’s purple wisps of magic floated around them and swept over near Tubbo, who was holding his breath, pretending he wasn’t there. He heard the noise of an Enderman teleporting.

Tubbo didn’t move, not from the fear of nearly being killed by an Enderman, but the fear that it said something in its native tongue, something no person has ever understood before, but Tubbo understood it like he grew up talking the language.

  
**“The mother awaits.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to happen to Tubbo and we get to see some Dream POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. I wanted to post this as well because the first chapter was so short, so here you go. I hope you enjoy!

Tubbo didn’t know what it meant. He didn’t know how he could understand the Enderman language. Many have tried to understand a single word the Endermen spoke, but their minds became corrupted and they soon died a horror filled death.

Tubbo didn’t want to die a horror filled death.

Also, what the Enderman said made no sense.  _ “The mother awaits” _ ? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Tubbo couldn’t wrap his head around it and every time he tried, his head hurt.

After the Enderman left, he got another headache. Not as severe as the one before, but noticeable enough to annoy him.

As much as the event disturbed him, Tubbo just pushed it off as a play of his mind.

He shook his head and just continued on with his day. He had dinner with Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy afterall.

He walked into the house where everyone else was. Wilbur was arguing with Tommy again and Techno was watching it all unfold, a smile on his face. The man really did love chaos. His pig ears flopped around and his tusks only made his smile seem deadly, but everyone knew it was genuine. Everything about Techno seemed deadly. His monotone voice, his tusks on his face, the way he always carried a blade around even while he slept. But he was one of the best fighters to ever exist on the SMP.

Techno was one of the first hybrids Tubbo had ever met. On the SMP, the only hybrids were Fundy, Techno, and Phil. Fundy was a fox hybrid with orange fox ears and an orange tail to go with it. Techno had pig ears and tusks on his face to show he was a pig hybrid. Phil had large grey feathered wings jutting from his back like a bird’s. They were quite large too. While curled up on his back, they nearly touched the ground and hung over his head.

There were days where Phil would take Tubbo out on a flight and just fly around the SMP and Tubbo enjoyed every moment of it. The wind on his face, brushing past his hair and blowing through his clothes. The cold didn’t even bother him as he and Phil soared high above the clouds.

A part of Tubbo mourned the sky when Phil would land. He wanted to stay in the sky forever, never landing. Being in the sky seemed so natural to him. He never wanted to leave it.

Phil told him it was normal to want to fly. He wanted to fly all the time too, but alas, he had duties on the ground. He had a family to take care of. Flying never lasted for long.

Tubbo wanted to ask Phil to take him on a flight every day, but Tubbo also didn’t want to bother him. It was sad, to have to let go of the feeling of needing to be in the sky, but Tubbo managed just fine on the ground, even if his heart did sing when he flew.

Tubbo sighed as he walked to the dining room where Phil was putting dinner down, keeping his wings close to himself to make sure he didn’t knock anything over. Techno stopped watching Wilbur and Tommy struggle and decided to help Phil put dinner down.

Steak, potatoes, gravy, corn, beans, squash. It was a damn feast on the table and Tubbo loved every bit of it as he dug in.

He didn’t even know how hungry he was until he bit down into the steak. The juice from the meat exploded in his mouth and he ate more and more steak. It was just so good. When did it become so good? 

Everyone was having conversations with each other at the table, but Tubbo was so involved with how good the food was, only answering a few questions when asked. Phil really outdid himself this time. He said thank you then went back to his meal.

Dinner started to die down and Tubbo sighed, leaning against the back of his chair and sliding down with a full stomach.

He slid all the way down and fell onto the floor and got Wilbur to laugh at him. A smile crept on his face. He got back up and grabbed his dishes, placing them in the sink and washing them.

He placed the plate on the drying rack and yawned. He didn’t even realize how sleepy he had gotten.

He walked back to the group, still at the table and yawned again, stretching his hands into the air.

“You look tired.” Phil laughed as he got up to wash his plate as well.

“I didn’t know I was so sleepy.” Tubbo smiled while rubbing his eye.

“Go get some sleep then.” Techno stood up and walked over to Tubbo, rubbing his hair. He pulled his hand back and stared at it. “I think you have some sticks in your hair. May want to clean those out before you go to bed.”

Tubbo nodded and walked up the stairs. He couldn’t stop another yawn from escaping his mouth.

It was as if all his energy was just sucked out of him. He wondered where it all went. It’s not like he was running around all day. He was at home reading before he saw Wilbur running out of the door to get Tommy because he was seen holding TNT, about to blow some shit up. He didn’t really do anything else.

He walked over to his room and stared at the mirror, pulling his hair away to find the sticks he supposedly had in his hair. When did sticks hall into his hair?

He couldn’t see any brown twigs sneaky behind his brown hair, so he ruffled his own hair to see if he could knock them out.

His hand brushed over sharp points underneath his hairline. Tubbo froze.

Those weren’t sticks. They would have fallen out when he brushed his hand by them. They felt like tiny mounds on his head.

Tubbo angled his head so he could see what was going on. He pushed the hair aside and gasped at the sight of something growing on his head.

His chest started to rise and fall with his frantic breaths.

Horns.

It  _ was  _ possible. Hybrids didn’t know they were hybrids until their animalistic or mob parts started to grow. But even before then, they always showed signs of what creature they were.

Tubbo backed away from the mirror.

No, it had to be a nightmare. This wasn’t real. He would just go to bed and wake up. Nothing would be wrong. Everything was normal. He was  _ not  _ transforming.

Tubbo lunged onto his bed and scrambled underneath the covers. He drew the blankets over his head and slammed his face into his pillow. He was not ready for this change.

It couldn't be that bad. People wouldn’t hate him for changing, would they? Fundy was a hybrid and they all loved him, so was Techno.

It was going to be fine.

No one would hate him no matter what animal he turned out to be.

He would be fine.

He just needed time to figure this all out.

* * *

Dream was no stranger to weird occurrences, giving who he was. But when Endermen started to parade around his house, he started to get worried.

Endermen were always strange creatures, but they never,  _ ever _ , came to him like this.

Dream was going outside to deliver a gift to Sapnap and he was met with five Endermen all walking in a circle, waiting for him to come out. He opened his door and their frantic murmuring and pacing stopped as they all turned and stared.

This was a pleasant surprise.

It was dark out and no one could see the five Endermen and Dream all staring at each other, which meant Dream wouldn’t be exposed.

Dream had a mask on his face, so the Endermen wouldn’t become agro, but he didn’t need it while facing them. He was different from the rest.

“What do you want?” Dream asked.

The Enderman didn’t usually talk to him, even when he was alone. They respected his wishes to keep everything a secret and they knew what could happen if he was found out. They only came when they bore news from his mother.

So them coming here, in a _ group of five _ , meant something was wrong, or something was happening.

**“The mother awaits.”** One said in Ender. Dream froze at those words.

**“It is already time?”** Dream asked in Ender.

**“A new one has awakened.”** A female came forward and held out her hand for Dream. He took it, feeling his nerves calm down a little.  **“His change has started.”**

_ A new one? _ His brother? He would finally figure out who his brother was. After all this time.

**“He will be hunted.”** Another one spoke up.  **“You must run.”**

**“It is only a matter of time before they come for both of you. You need each other. Find him and head home.”** The last Enderman spoke up.

Dream nodded. What they were saying was vague, but Dream understood what it meant. He just didn’t know who  _ he  _ was. Someone else was changing, someone like him. But who? Anyone on the SMP could be his long lost brother, but the Endermen weren’t giving any clues as to who it was because they didn’t know either.

**“They are already on their way.”** The third Enderman warned.  **“You must go before it is too late.”**

**“What about the others?”** Dream grew concerned for the land and people he was surrounded by. Would they be okay when the hunters came for Dream and this new hybrid? Some of the people that lived here were just kids. They wouldn’t be able to handle the hunters.

**“They are not here for them, but you.”** The first Enderman stepped forward, staring Dream directly in the eyes behind the mask.

Well that was good at least. Dream didn’t want the others to have to deal with these hybrid hunters. They were the most powerful hunters Dream has ever seen and he didn’t want anyone to have to fight them.

He feared for Techno, Fundy and Phil’s life, since they were all hybrids, but then he remembered that peaceful creature hybrids weren’t hunted down like mob hybrids were.

Everyone feared mob hybrids. Just because mobs were deadly, people assumed that meant hybrid mobs were deadly as well. Especially if there was a boss hybrid, like Dream was.

He knew they would be after him. It was Ender Dragon Hybrids that were rumored to be the most dangerous of all creatures. He was going to be hunted and tortured for his magic.

His mother knew this. She kept him safe in the End until she couldn’t anymore. More and more challengers came in, people ready to kill the Ender Dragon and unlock her power. None succeeded. Dream watched over and over again as his mother tore through the flesh of humans and threw them off into the void, never to be seen again.

It wasn’t until one challenger took Dream hostage, that his mother had to think.

She decided it was best to send Dream, and her nearly born child, to the Overworld to keep them safe from the challengers that would come. She taught Dream how to use his magic and hide his horns and wings from view. It took a lot of his energy and hurt like hell after a while, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

While he left, she locked the End, leaving Dream with the knowledge to open the portal back up. Sure, she could have locked it up with both Dream and his brother inside, but as much as Dream was dragon, he was also human. He needed the Overworld to survive. When the portal was open, the power from the Overworld would seep into the End and keep Dream alive. The only way to keep the Ender Dragon safe was to lock the End, but that meant Dream and his brother would have to leave.

So that’s exactly what they did.

For years Dream lived alone in the Overworld with no one to know who he was or understand his pain. He missed being able to be himself and fly into the air. Keeping his wings hidden was probably one of the worst parts about it all. That and lying to his friends.

Dream wanted to tell his friends so badly, but the Endermen would remind him of his mother’s words and the fear of being hunted would keep him quiet. He knew everyone feared boss hybrids and there were hunters that would come for him. If word got out about him, he feared what would happen.

But now, he had his brother he had to look after, someone who was hidden from him to keep them both a secret.

Dream thought it was stupid at first, hiding two brothers from each other, but as he grew older, it made more sense.

Dream knew that if he had someone just like him growing up, he would use his magic, he would flaunt his wings to his baby brother. He would teach him how to be a dragon. But everytime Ender Dragon magic is used, those damned hunters could track it and they would’ve found Dream in little time. They would’ve slaughtered him and his brother and Dream couldn’t be responsible for that.

So it was smart to hide them from each other. It forced them to stay secret, even if Dream never knew who his brother was.

Even though Dream still used his abilities every now and again, he didn’t use too much as to give himself away. He wasn’t going to give up using his powers at all, obviously. He was an all powerful Dragon Hybrid for hell’s sake. He wasn’t going to stop using his powers.

But now, if what the Endermen said was correct, and his baby brother was  _ now  _ transforming, his magic would be going everywhere and those hunters were probably already on his trail. Dream had been training every day to protect himself from the hunters and now he had to account to protect one more person. How hard could that be?

**“What if they get to him before I can?”** Dream asked.

**“He will come to you when it is time.”** Not very reassuring.

**“Be prepared to run. The mother is waiting for you at the End.”**

Dream took a deep breath. This was really happening.

**“After all this time…”** Dream trailed off. His words were left unspoken.

**“She will be happy to see you again. To see how much you’ve grown up.”** The female Enderman placed her hand on his cheek.  **“You will be reunited and you will be safe.”**

**“A journey to the portal could take a while. It will most likely not be a clean journey.”** Dream told them. He grabbed the hand and leaned into it. The Ender skin felt natural to him.

**“The journey will be rough, but you both must survive. You know what your mother will do if you don’t.”** A male Enderman said.

Dream had never seen it before, but he had heard from other Endermen in the End what terrifying things his mother could do. That was what the rumors held of her, only her powerful and dangerous magic side. They never told that she would only use that magic if she was truly threatened, or if one of her sons were killed. She was kind and only wanted to live in peace with her sons in the End, but challengers always came for magic and she would always have to fight them off.

Dream nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but soon the street was filled with light from a house as someone opened a door and all the Endermen simultaneously teleported away and disappeared as if they were hit with water at the same time.

Dream noticed Sapnap poke his head outside, hair all messed up and Dream could tell he was asleep before.

Dream went to say hi and nearly stopped himself before he spoke in Ender.  _ That  _ was something he did not want to explain.

“Dream, were you talking to someone?” Sapnap asked, his voice scratchy from just waking up.

“Nope.” Dream shook his head and walked on over to him. “You must be imagining things.”

“Oh.” Sapnap shook his head in an effort to wake himself up.

“I brought you a gift.”

“Oh.” Sapnap’s sleepy eyes lit up. “Well come inside.” He yawned and stretched before closing the door after Dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a decision before anyone can find out about him. Dream has to deal with the hunters who have shown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. Sorry if this is bad, but things are going to go down.

Tubbo hid himself all night.

When Tommy came in to go to sleep, Tubbo just stayed hidden under his blankets and didn’t say a word as Tommy spoke to him.

After a while, Tommy gave up, thinking Tubbo was asleep and just went to bed.

Tubbo didn’t fall asleep. He stayed up the entire night, the pain in his head getting worse.

When morning came, he still stayed under his blankets. Even after Tommy woke up and shook Tubbo to get him to wake up, he still stayed.

Tommy sighed in defeat, mumbled something about getting Phil, then headed downstairs.

Oh no. Why was he getting Phil?

The door closed and Tubbo sat up like a rocket.

He knew transformations would happen if you were a hybrid, but Tommy was scared of how everyone would react. Would they really all fear him for what he was?   
  
Maybe he was pranking himself. Maybe he was just being paranoid and it was horns from a sheep or something.

He ran over to the mirror to examine how much worse it had gotten.

He gasped at the grey horns that had transformed from tiny little nubs to long horns that were growing out of his hair. They weren’t rounded off like they were before, but sharp to the touch and could draw blood.

Tubbo also knew that his senses have heightened. Eating the food from last night, it tasted different from normal, like an animal’s taste buds would taste. He could hear things a normal human couldn’t hear. His vision was sharper and his sense of smell was incredible.

_ No no no no no no no. _

Out of everything that could be happening, this was by far, the worst outcome.

It couldn't have been horns from a cow or a sheep, goat ANYTHING other than this!

Tubbo knew it wasn't any other animal based on the way the horns grew. Only one creature had horns like this, and she was terrifying.

Tubbo couldn't have been this unlucky. This couldn't be happening to  _ him _ of all people.

He wanted to just sit in a corner and cry, but he knew that since his change, he's going to be hunted.

He could trust no one. Everyone was the enemy.

Because what wouldn't people give to get their hands on a Dragon Hybrid?

He was hoping that it was the horns of a peaceful animal that were growing on his head. He was hoping that he was overthinking things and it wasn’t actually the horns of a dangerous mob. His brain was just jumping to conclusions, but it turned out, it was right.

All his friends would turn him in. Hunters were probably on their way to kill him right now. He was scared. He was so scared.

Tubbo heard the footsteps of Phil and Tommy as they walked up the stairs to his room.

Oh no. Tubbo couldn’t let Phil see him like this. He just couldn’t trust anybody right now. He was too scared to think straight.

He grabbed a hoodie from his closest, a dark blue one, and threw it on over him, throwing the hood up to cover the horns that were continuing to grow.

If someone was really looking at him, they would notice the horns, but otherwise, he looked normal.

“Tubbo?” Phil knocked on the door and Tubbo yelped in surprise before clasping his hands around his mouth.

_ You were supposed to stay quiet! _ He scolded himself.

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice spoke up from the other side of the door. “You alright big man?”

“What’s going on?” Tubbo heard Wilbur’s voice as he strode down the hallway.

Tubbo had tears going down his eyes. He just couldn’t let them see. He was scared of what they would think.

Would they call him a monster? Would they turn him into the hunters or hunt him down themselves?

Was he going to die by his friends’ hands?

The thought made him sick. This was his family. They wouldn’t possibly turn him in.   
  
_ But everyone fears dangerous mob hybrids, especially a boss hybrid. Those hybrids are meant to die the moment they are found. _

No where was safe.

“Tubbo, I’m coming in.” Phil said.

“No!” Tubbo practically screamed.

“Oh, now we’re definitely coming in.” Techno’s voice sounded as he joined the group.

_ Please no. Please no. Please no. _

Tubbo needed to leave and he needed to leave  _ now _ .  He glanced around the room, looking for something as his gaze came across his window. It was his only option.  He ran over to the window and opened it up as Phil turned the knob to the door. The door swung open and Tubbo didn’t think as he jumped out of the window and onto the grass.

* * *

  
  


It has been three days since the Endermen came and warned him and Dream was surprised to see the hunters show up so soon.

_ They’re not taking any chances with a Dragon Hybrid. We’re rumored to be dangerous. They want to kill him before he gets the change to defend himself. _

Dream felt his wings itch under his skin where his magic kept them. He felt a growl grow up in his throat as the hunters drew near.

They were here to kill him and his brother.

Dream was at the blacksmith this morning, getting some armor and tools ready. George was next to him looking to see what enchantments he could add to his sword.

Dream didn’t tell him that he was really he to stock up before he left.

He didn’t have the heart to tell his friends that he was going to be leaving. He knew they deserved to know that he was going somewhere and would probably never return, but what was he supposed to say?

‘Hey, just want to let you know that I’m actually a Dragon Hybrid. You know? One of the most dangerous hybrids to ever exist? Yeah, so, my mother wants me to come back to the End since my brother, who I didn’t know who he was, started to transform and the hunters are tracking his magic and are here to kill us both, so we need to go before we both die.’

Yeah, no. That makes him sound like a crazy person.

Not to mention that George would probably run a sword through Dream’s chest right then and there. Either it be for keeping this big of a secret from them, or for just being a Dragon Hybrid.

Dream couldn’t risk it either way.

His brother hadn’t shown up yet, but Dream knew it was a matter of time, even with the hunters being here. That meant he had to at least begin to show signs of being a dragon hybrid. He was probably running around, trying to figure it out. If Dream hadn’t transformed in the safety of the End, he would’ve probably felt the same way. But with the hunters, it was risky to be exposing yourself in the open.

It was a group of five people. Two girls and three guys.

One girl had blonde hair and had light freckles dotting her skin. Her eyes were blue and she didn’t seem to have a smile.

The other female had brown hair and brown eyes. She had a scar over her nose that crossed over her left cheek.

The first male, was scrawny and tiny, but held a bow in his hand like a lifeline. He was probably the best archer of the group. He had long brown hair and his eyes were a dull grey.

The second male was ripped with muscle, much like Dream. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes that Dream found unnerving. He wore a tank top so all his scars were clearly visible on his muscles on his dark skin.

The last male, obviously the leader of the group, had brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and buff, but not nearly as buff as the man next to him. His eyes scanned the SMP before they landed on Dream and his wings flinched again. Itching to be released and bring hell upon this guy.

He was having trouble keeping them hidden. His wings tended to pop out when he was in danger even if he didn’t want them to.

When that happened, he would run off and give no explanation to George or Sapnap. They didn’t bother to question him later on, they let Dream have his secrets and he was incredibly thankful for that.

He took a deep breath and forced his wings to stay hidden. The worst thing he could do was give away he was a hybrid.

George got up from leaning against the wall when the men came over and talked to them. Good, Dream was in no mood to initiate a conversation with them.

“Who are you guys and what are you doing here?” George asked as Dream continued to finish this netherite chestplate, keeping his head down and not making eye contact.

“My name is Chris.” The leader announced. He pointed to the tall, dark man. “And this is Aodh.” He pointed towards the wimpy kid with the bow. “Mathew, or Mat for short.” He pointed to the female with brown hair. “Violet.” Finally, he pointed to the blond girl. “And this is Rose.”

George nodded as he greeted his team.

“I’m George and this is Dream. He’s in charge around here.”

_ Dammit George! Why did you have to tell them I’m in charge!? _

Dream sighed as he looked up at the group, all their evil smiles landing on him.

_ Keep it under control. Keep it under control. _

His wings itched more and Dream hoped that they couldn’t track the magic he was using to keep them under control. He wasn’t using a lot, but they were right in front of him. Their magic tracking compass was probably spinning between Dream and his brother.

“You never answered his other question.” Dream said, keeping the panic out of his voice. “Why are you here?”

“We are travelers and we need to restock before we are on our way.” Chris explained.

“Cut the bullshit.” Dream said before he could stop himself. Chris tilted his head towards Dream in a curious way and Dream cursed himself silently. He really couldn’t keep himself under control.

“Well, we are searching for something.” Chris continued. “It’s not something we exactly announce upon meeting someone for the first time.

“What are you searching for?” George asked and Dream fell weak with relief. He was five seconds away from snapping at this guy for calling him a ‘something’ and not ‘someone’. Just because he was half dragon doesn’t mean people should skip the audacity that he is a living being.

“Well.” Violet started.

“We don’t want to alarm you, but…” Chris butted in, “we believe there is a Dragon Hybrid amidst yourselves.”

George gasped and Dream stayed silent.

_ Don’t give it away. Don’t give it away. _

In the corner of his vision, he noticed the purple wisp of an Enderman before they teleported away. They were watching him. Did they know something was going to happen? Have they been trailing the hunters? Were they going to go find his brother?

“-ream, Dream.” George snapped Dream from his trance and Dream turned to face George.

“A Dragon Hybrid could be really dangerous.” George told him. “It’s best that we let these guys deal with it.”

Now George was calling them an it!? Dream was getting furious. But it could’ve been a slip of the tongue.

“So you’re saying one of our friends, people we have known for a long time, are a  _ dangerous  _ creature? No one has ever hurt us because it’s in their blood George.” Dream basically snapped at the man. George stayed silent, mouth slightly open as he took in what Dream just said.

“I am aware that you are hesitant Sir Dream-”  _ Don’t call me ‘Sir Dream’.  _ “-that one of your friends could be a monster-”  _ we are not monsters.  _ “-but you have to keep in mind what power the Ender Dragon holds. Imagine what power her kin hold.”

_ I can show you right here right now! Bring it bitch! _

Wow. He had no control, did he?

Dream sighed. He couldn’t say anything along those lines if he wanted to stay a secret.

“Do you have any idea of who it can be?” Dream asked. It was clear he wasn’t on their radar, but someone else was, someone Dream didn’t know who. If the hunters could point Dream in the right direction, then maybe he could get to his brother before they did.

“I’m not aware of all the people that live here, but our compasses that pick up Dragon magic seem to be pointing that way.” Chris pointed further away from the SMP over towards L’manburg.

Dream made a quick list in his head of all potential hybrids.

Fundy: No, he was already a fox hybrid.

Techno: No, he was also a pig hybrid.

Phil: The man was too old to start showing signs of transformation now. Besides, he was already part bird.

Wilbur: It was possible that Wilbur could start transforming now, a bit late in life, but still possible, but he was older than Dream so that didn’t work.

Niki: She could possibly be transforming, but Dream knew he was looking for his younger  _ brother  _ so that cut Niki out.

Tommy: It was highly possible that it could be Tommy. The kid fit the age group for most transformations. Anywhere from age 3-25.

Tubbo: Just like Tommy, it could be Tubbo as well. He was around the correct age.

So Tommy and Tubbo were most likely the Dragon Hybrid.

Dream took a deep breath. Now he had to find which one was having an existential crisis before the hunters did.

“The hybrid lives in L’manburg?” George broke the silence.

“That’s what the place is called?” Rose spoke up. She shrugged and looked over at the country. “Guess we’ll have to check it out.”

“Thank you for your help.” Chris nodded.

“Wait!” George said before they left. “You’re not gonna… kill them, are you?”

Everyone was silent, even Dream as they all stared at George. Dream noticed the moment, George’s heart sunk.

“I-I mean, I know they’re dangerous and all, but whoever it is, is our friend.”

“Weren’t you saying just a minute ago about how we should deal with the hybrid?” Mat added.

“Well yes, but that was before I realized you were going to kill them. I thought you were just going to capture them and teach them not to be evil.”

Chris broke out in laughter and it took all of Dream’s willpower to not punch him in the nose. Instead, he turned to George and explained it to him.

“Dragon Hybrids are rumored to be extremely dangerous. They have the magic of the Ender Dragon herself. You’ve read the books, you know what she’s capable of.”  _ That’s right Dream, stay under the radar. _

“So you’re just okay with this?” George gestured to the hunters.

“Of course not!” Dream snapped. He turned to the hunters. “They have no right to be here. They don’t get to barge in and demand they kill someone here just because their stupid compass led them here!”

“Dream, Dream, Dream.” Chris shook his head. “Everyone in the world fears mob hybrids. Especially an Ender Dragon Hybrid. It won’t take long before word spreads of an Ender Dragon Hybrid living in this place. If we don’t deal with it, soon hordes of people will come for its head.”

Dream’s wings itched under his skin once more.  _ Keep it calm. Whatever you do, don’t lash out at the idiot. _

“We’ll bring it to you before we end its life.” Violet said while she examined her nails.

“Why would you do that if you’re meant to kill them?” George asked.

“Despite popular belief, we are virtuous hunters.” Christ explained.  _ Yeah right.  _ “We have some questions for the hybrid and I’m sure you would like to see who it is.”

  
“That doesn’t get rid of the fact that you’ll still kill them.” Dream bared his teeth.

“We’ll burn that bridge when we cross it.” And just like that, they were gone before Dream could get another word out. George was too shell shocked to even do anything about the matter.

Dream threw the hammer on the ground before picking up the chestplate and stuffing it in his inventory. He stormed off towards L’manburg, ignoring whatever George was saying to him.

  
He needed to get there first and he needed to save his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow, I have a twitter: @SunFlarerito  
> I basically post whatever, but I'll occasionally do AU updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter out! Sorry if it's short but this is where things start to happen.

Tubbo ran.

He ran and ran and ran and ran, never stopping.

His breath was heavy in his ears and sweat was dripping down his face. He was wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of summer after all. How did Dream do it? That man constantly wore a green hoodie over his body. There was no reason Tubbo couldn’t do the same.

He didn’t know how he knew, but he could sense hunters. Danger. He supposed his Dragon senses were warning him of the enemies right in his country. Like a natural instinct. As cool as it was, he didn’t want it.

He didn’t want any of this.

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what the hunters would do to him. Give him a gruesome death just for being half dragon.

Tubbo darted past houses as he forced his legs to keep moving, despite their aching. There was no rest for the hunted.

He crossed the border from L’manburg into the Dream SMP. He was already so far from home and he dreaded it. He wanted to go back and wrap his arms around Phil, having his bird wings embrace him and keep him warm. He wanted to apologize, but every time he thought of that possibility, the fear of them hurting him kept coming back and it was too much to bear. He wanted to cry. Scratch that, he was crying. Tears fell down his eyes and down his cheeks.

Pain and so much of it.

He couldn’t register anything as he ran. He just knew he had to get out, he had to run away. If the hunters found him… he didn’t want to think about it.

He knew he was in the Dream SMP, he just couldn’t tell exactly where. Which building he was at, how far away from L’manburg he was.

He could’ve easily looked up and solved all these questions, but staring at the ground seemed more enticing. It seemed to be welcoming him, pulling him closer and closer. Would anyone question him if he just curled up on the ground and cried?

He didn’t even register the body in front of him until he crashed into them.

He heard the yelp from both him and the man as they fell to the ground. Tubbo made no effort to stand, just wrapping himself up in his hoodie and sobbing.

He heard the other man get up and dust himself off. Tubbo knew he should have said sorry, but he didn’t feel like it.

“Tubbo?” The man asked.

Oh. It was Dream.

Dream gripped Tubbo’s shoulders and lifted him up to face him. Dream moved the mask away from his face and Tubbo saw compassion fall on his features through tears in his eyes.

Dream never took his mask off. Never. So why did he take it off for Tubbo?

He saw wide, green eyes, filled with fear and love. He saw his bright face with light freckles dotting his nose. Everything about his face was welcoming, even the faded scars that traced over his nose. Tubbo wanted to stare at him forever, he just felt so safe staring into those vibrant green eyes. This was a moment that may never happen again. Why was Dream’s face so inviting?

Dream didn’t say anything and he immediately pulled Tubbo into a hug, rocking him back and forth and whispering stuff along the lines of “You’re finally safe. I finally found you. You’re going to be okay. It’s going to be okay.” Tubbo was also pretty sure he heard sniffles from Dream as he teared up. Tubbo didn’t know why, but the embrace felt nice and warm.

But the thing was, it wasn’t going to be okay. Tubbo was sprouting horns of the most dangerous creature to exist and hunters were already here for him.

“Are you okay?” Dream finally peeled away from the hug and grabbed Tubbo’s cheeks, checking him for injuries. Despite the scratches from his rough escape, he was fine… physically, that is.

Tubbo shook his head and more tears spilled from his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Why was Dream being so nice!? He was a monster! Dream should be holding him at sword point like he did in the war they had, but this time, he should have the intent to kill. He didn’t want to become a monster who was hunted. He didn’t want to be a dragon!

“I’m sorry.” Was all Tubbo could make out before the tears drowned out his voice. Dream used his thumb and wiped some of the tears away.

“What for? You did nothing wrong.” His voice was so calming. Tubbo wanted nothing more then to crawl into his arms and just cry as Dream brought him home, but he knew that couldn’t happen.

Dream reached up for his hood and Tubbo did nothing to stop it as Dream flipped it off his head. He didn’t have any energy to stop him or to run away, so he just stood there as his secret was revealed.

Long, pointy grey horns appeared from Tubbo’s head and he sobbed louder.

He expected to be impaled with a sword right then and there. Or an arrow to be shot at his neck. Maybe poison and harming to end his life. He just expected death. But it never came.

Instead, he heard the quiet sniffles from Dream. But they didn’t sound scared like Tubbo was a monster, or sad as his friend was a dangerous hybrid, but instead, happy, as if he has been waiting for this moment.

Tubbo slowly looked up and saw Dream’s smiling face. Why was he smiling?

Dream wiped some tears that fell from his face.

“They look beautiful, Tubbs.” Dream sniffled again and Tubbo’s emotions tied up in a knot. His face fell into one of confusion.

Wasn’t Dream afraid of him? He was an Ender Dragon Hybrid. Shouldn’t he be trying to kill him or at least warning the hunters that he was here?

Why did he seem so happy?

“Why?” Tubbo’s voice was weak from all the sobbing, but he managed to get a few words out. “I’m a monster.”

Dream chuckled as if Tubbo’s words were funny. “You’re not a monster. You’re just misunderstood.” He wiped another tear from Tubbo’s face. “We both are.”

_“We both are.”_ What was that supposed to mean? Tubbo was the one growing wings here!

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked, his tears started to fade away. How was Dream so good at comforting him?

“Don't think you are the only Dragon Hybrid here.” Dream smiled.

Tubbo stared in awe and his mouth dropped as purple magic swirled around Dream, much like the purple wisp that float around Endermen. It circled his head and long grey horns, darker than Tubbo’s, almost near black, appeared. It circled around his torso next and soon, large black and grey wings appeared and flapped widely as if they were just released from a prison. A black tail with grey spikes flipped out and snaked across the ground. Dream reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a chain necklace with a mini End Crystal attached to it, beating its magic into Dream’s chest, most likely healing him like the Crystals in the End do. It was pulsing and Tubbo could hear it beating like a heartbeat.

The purple magic faded away and Dream shook his back and his wings stretched out.

Dream sucked in a deep breath of refreshing air. “You don’t know how much it sucks to keep it hidden.”

Tubbo stared and he continued to stare. He didn’t stop staring for minutes. He was just so entranced by the wings on Dream’s back. He was so amazed that Dream was just like him. He wasn’t alone. There was someone out there who was just like him.

Finally, Tubbo saw how awkward he must have been making Dream so he spoke.

“I didn’t know hybrids could hide their features.” Tubbo was still in awe.

“They can’t, but I can, since I’m part Ender Dragon.” Dream stood up, his tail still snaking along the ground. “The Ender Dragon has the most powerful magic ever, and she passed it down to us.”

“Wait.” Tubbo paused. _“Passed it down to us.”_? Does that mean…

“The Ender Dragon is my mother!” Tubbo basically yelled.

Dream wheezed at Tubbo’s face. Soon, all the pain of being half Ender Dragon faded away. He didn’t think it was so bad to be half Dragon if Dream was just like him. Dream was good. Dream was nice. Dream wasn’t a monster and he clearly was like this longer than Tubbo has been. That meant that he wouldn’t become a bloodthirsty monster, like the legends said he would.

“Yes.” Dream nodded. “And that means, I’m your brother.”

Tubbo’s was overcome with excitement. He bounced up and leapt into Dream’s hands and gripped him into a tight hug. He snuggled his face into Dream’s hoodie.

“I’m not alone!” Tubbo started to cry again, but this time, it was because he was happy.

Dream held him tight and placed his chin on top of his face. “We’re together at last.”

That reminded Tubbo of something. He pulled away so he could face Dream. “Why did you leave in the first place?”

“In order to keep us both hidden, we had to be separated. Our magic would be too strong together and the hunters would have found us way before now.” Dream explained.

“Wait.” Tubbo paused. “There’s still so many things I don’t understand.”

“And I will explain them all to you.” Dream knelt down to Tubbo’s height. “We just need to get somewhere safe first.”

Tubbo looked up and smiled at him. “You’re not leaving again, are you?”

Dream returned the smile. “Never.”

Tubbo leapt into Dream’s arms once more for another hug and Dream picked him up and held him.

He truly wasn’t alone in this world. Even with his new additions to him, he still had Dream who knew what he was going through.

“Dream?”

“Tubbo?”

Dream and Tubbo both froze and turned to the voices.

George and Tommy looked at them with shocked faces with the rest of the SMP behind them, faces all the same. Of course they would find them. It was only a matter of time and it wasn’t like Tubbo was hiding his trail as he ran. He just wanted to get away. The hunters walked from the back of the group to the front.

“Well, well, well.” Chris chuckled. “It seems there was more than one filthy Dragon Hybrid here the entire time.”

Dream growled as he put Tubbo down and pushed him gently behind him. The growl didn’t sound human, but animalistic. His wings ruffled and flapped in anticipation. They were big, bigger than Tubbo’s entire body. They were almost as long as Dream’s entire body as well.

“Just let us go.” Dream ordered. “We don’t want to hurt any of you. We never have.”

Chris and his hunter pack chuckled. “We don’t plan on killing you.” Violet spoke up.

“Yeah.” Rose walked forward, unsheathing her sword. Dream eyed the deadly weapon. “We just want some information.”

Tubbo knew what they wanted without them saying it. There was no question that the Ender Dragon was the most powerful being there was, right next to the Wither who tended to reside in the Nether.

Even Dragon Hybrids held her power and were the most powerful hybrids out there. But that also made them the most dangerous. That’s why they were hunted more than normal mob hybrids.

As for the information, Tubbo didn’t know anything about Dragon Hybrids. He literally just found out he was one himself.

Since Tubbo was unaware, that meant that only one being knew what the hunters wanted. Dream.

“We’re not telling you anything.” Dream growled. Tubbo nodded with him, backing up further behind Dream’s legs.

He didn’t like these hunters. He could sense a bad aura coming off of them. He wanted to stay close to Dream. He was warm. He was kind.

Tubbo knew that his old family was warm and kind too, but with the looks of betrayal on their faces, he didn’t have the courage to speak up to them. They probably hated him. He wouldn’t judge them if they did, but it still broke his heart.

“Well then, you’re not leaving until you do.” Mat took out his bow and nocked an arrow.

Tubbo really didn’t like these hunters.

“Well that sucks, because Tubbo and I were just leaving.” Dream pushed Tubbo back further.

“No.” Chris stated. “You’re not.”

And in just a second, Dream scooped Tubbo up and ran in the opposite direction.

Tubbo had never known Dream could run so fast. Was him being part Dragon the reason for his extreme skill, speed and agility?

Tubbo peaked from over Dream’s shoulders and saw the five hunters chase after them while their friends hung back. Dream’s wings flapped every time an arrow came close and knocked it away before it could hit either of them.

Dream quickly ran into his base and started throwing armor and weapons to Tubbo. He scurried through all his chest to find stuff and just through it on the floor in a hurry.

“Quickly, put it on.” He said as he strapped a bracer to his arm. He whipped a bow over his wings and strapped it onto his back before sliding a netherite axe onto his belt. He grabbed a quiver of arrows and strapped it to his other hip.

Dream put on some diamond boots before helping Tubbo get his own pair on. He also took a netherite chestplate and strapped it to Tubbo’s chest. Tubbo raised his arms up and let Dream wrap the protective layer around him.

The door swung open and they didn’t have time for the rest of the armour before the hunters came in, weapons drawn.

Dream picked Tubbo up again, scooping up the netherite sword he dropped and running in the opposite direction. Tubbo just blinked and it all happened so fast. He was getting armour on one second, then the next, he was once again in Dream's arms, continuing the chase.

He ran towards the back door, which, thankfully, the hunters didn't think to cover. Three arrows were shot at them and Dream ducked as one impaled the door frame, another one sailed over his head, and the third one scraped across his wing, leaving no scratch. His wings were too tough. One plus of having dragon scales.

Tubbo latched onto Dream like he was a lifeline as he made his way out of the SMP and into the woods. _Hold onto Dream. Dream is safety. Dream will protect you._

More arrows were shot at them, but Dream outran them all and dashed into the forest cover ahead. He placed Tubbo down, shot his own arrows back before he grabbed Tubbo once again and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. They've met up. Big Brother Dream protecting Little Brother Tubbo. And now... the chase is on.
> 
> Also thanks so much for all the attention this fic is getting. The kudos, hits and comments mean so much to me and I read every single one.  
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMP members assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read all the comments on the last chapter. A lot of you were screaming at everyone to get up and fight. Don't worry, there going after them, but I need plot so I wrote it like this.  
> I have a couple of chapters written already and the next couple are mostly fillers, but they are good and I have some things in store for all of you.  
> I also decided to post two days in a row. Pog.  
> I know it's short, I'm sorry.

No. Fucking. Way.

That did not just happen.

That. No. What?

No one dared moved after Dream picked Tubbo up and ran.

No one dared moved when the hunters chased after them.

They were all too shell shocked about what they just saw.

Dream had horns. Tubbo had horns. Dream had wings. Tubbo was most likely growing wings. Dream had purple magic around him. Tubbo had purple magic around him.

Dream was a Dragon Hybrid.

Tubbo was a Dragon Hybrid.

It all made perfect sense. But it all made no sense at all.

Why did Dream hide it?  _ How  _ did Dream hide it? Why did Tubbo hide it? How did Tubbo hide it?   
  
His head was full of so many questions.

Were they scared? Dream wasn’t one to scare easily, but he wasn’t also one to run away from a fight.

The Ender Dragon and her hybrids were rumoured to be absolutely dangerous, and even though Dream was deadly, he never killed a single person in his life.

Mobs were a different story, but humans. Dream got close to dealing the finishing blow, but it was all in a roleplay and he never took it any further.

Dream wasn’t a bad guy.

Was he really scared though, of what others would think of him if he showed his true self? Did he fear that his own friends would turn on him? Is that how Tubbo felt? It was obvious the kid was just now transforming, that’s how the hunters found them, but did he hide it for fear of being killed?

George couldn’t help but feel his heart break apart.

Dream stayed hidden, not saying anything because of the fear of being killed just because he had wings and horns.

George knew Dream for years. He knew that Dream was never a crazed person like the stories make all Dragon Hybrids seem.

Dream was compassionate and caring and the way he protected Tubbo showed that.

But the hunters didn’t see that, they just saw a trophy. They saw a way to find the End.

George couldn’t deal with the silence anymore, but he didn’t know what to say to make it stop.

“What?” was all he could manage.

Well, it seemed that did the trick, since the silence broke afterwards.

“Tubbo and Dream are both hybrids.” Wilbur took a deep breath. “And we never knew.”

“They seemed so scared.” Niki rubbed her arm. “They were just trying to hide and survive, but we let the hunters get to them.”

No one wanted to admit what was true. No one wanted to say that they sent their friends to their deaths.

But that’s exactly what happened.

George told them where their compass was headed. He told them about L’manburg.

He should’ve paid attention to Dream’s uneasiness.

He sent them straight to Tubbo who ran to Dream and who were now both sent to their deaths.

George couldn’t stop the guilt that rose in his chest.

“This is all my fault.” George sighed. “I led them to Tubbo.”

“This is all our faults.” Phil spoke up. “We should’ve seen the signs.”

“Tubbo just transformed, but Dream has been hiding under our noses for years.” Bad slapped his face. “How could we not have noticed?” Skeppy walked over and patted his best friend’s shoulder.

“I always knew something was off with Dream, but I couldn’t ever pin it down.” Techno growled. “I should’ve figured it out sooner.”

“Why didn’t he…” Tommy started but he soon trailed off.

“Come on guys.” Punz spoke up. “They know as well as the rest of us what happens to dangerous mob hybrids. Especially Dragon Hybrids. They were trying to stay hidden to stay safe.”

“Well Dream was anyway.” Eret broke in. “Tubbo clearly just started transforming.”

“That’s why he was so tired last night.” Phil sighed and shook his head. “I just thought he was running around all day, but in reality, he was transforming.”

“Magic would be leaking off of him so much.” Fundy explained. “That’s how the hunters found him.”

“Dream must’ve known too.” Eret rubbed their chin. “Hybrids can sense another hybrid of their own kind, after they have transformed.”

“So you’re saying Dream knew?” Sapnap finally broke his own silence.

“Most definitely.” Eret nodded. “Even before Tubbo started fully transforming, magic would be coming off of him. That’s how the hunters were here so fast. Dream most likely knew it was going to happen.”

“That’s why he was always getting tools and armour, George!” Sapnap exclaimed. “I thought he was just being paranoid.”

“He was, but for a reason we would have never suspected.” George patted his friend’s shoulder.

“They said they wanted to talk to them.” Niki spoke up again. “Why? I thought the hunters’ job was to kill the dangerous hybrids.”

“It is.” Techno said. “But while those hunters were at our house, they kept talking about the Ender Dragon herself and promised us they wouldn’t hurt Tubbo. They just wanted answers.”

“No doubt they would’ve stabbed Tubbo once they got what they wanted.” Sapnap scowled and folded his arms over his chest. “Sick bastards.”

“Oh of course, but what could they possibly be wanting to ask Tubbo?” Techno said. “It doesn’t make sense, unless you consider his genealogy.”

“The Ender Dragon.” George put two and two together. Techno nodded.

“But the big man knows just about as much as  _ I  _ do about the Ender Dragon, which is to say, close to nothing.” Tommy walked up to them.

“They don’t know that.” Techno spoke again. “They just thought that since he was an Ender Dragon Hybrid, that he would know.”

“But Tubbo doesn’t, so that means…” Tommy trailed off again.

“Dream’s the only one who knows.” Quackity finished.

“That paints a massive target on his back.” Punz concluded. “He’s in danger even if the hunters don’t know yet.”

“We have to find them.” George stated.

“Will they even want to be found?” Tommy spoke up again. “They did kind of hide the fact that they were half dragon from the rest of us.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Sapnap turned to him. “They’re still in danger. Who knows how many more hunters they have hunting them.”

“No matter what, they’re still our friends.” George spoke loudly. It was time for a call to action. “We need to suit up and go after them.”

“How the hell are we going to find them?” Fundy spoke up. “We don’t have an ‘Ender Dragon Hybrid magic tracking compass’.”

  
They all paused and turned slowly to George who smiled. “No…” he said, “but we do have a manhunt compass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to go after their friends, don't worry. And yes, you will get some Techno Blood for the Blood God in an upcoming chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double upload Pog!  
> Just Dream and Tubbo talking though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking over the outline and said, screw it, you guys get double upload today.  
> Don't expect this a lot, I'm just in a good mood.  
> It's not a lot, just Dream and Tubbo talking. Dream explains some things because plot.

Tubbo sat next to the fire Dream made. He shot some purple fire from his hand, igniting the logs, before it turned from purple flames, to a regular orange glow.

He pulled his sweatshirt over his knees and was hugging them with his chin resting on them.

It had occurred to him when they made camp, that he would probably never see his home again.

“Dream?”

Dream was busy sharpening his axe when Tubbo called his name. He looked up, mask long gone, and he placed his axe down on the rock before walking over to Tubbo.

He sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

“What’s wrong Tubbs?” Dream rubbed his arm in a way to comfort him.

“Will we ever go back home? Like, to L’manburg and the Dream SMP?” Tubbo looked up at Dream who sighed.

“I honestly don’t think so Tubbo.”

“I know we’re safer in the End, but Tommy, Phil, Wilbur, Techno and all your friends as well. Everyone will miss us… right?”

Dream sighed again. “I don’t know what they’re thinking, Tubbs. The Ender Dragon has multiple powers but mind reading is not one of them.” Tubbo looked at the ground. “I can’t tell if they miss us or not, but I know for certain that they are our friends. I don’t think either of us growing wings will stop that.”

“But we’re supposed to be evil.”

“Are we?” Dream ran his hand through his hair.

“No.”

“And I bet they know that.”

“Do you think they’ll come after us?”

“As much as I want them to, coming into the End would be deadly for all of them. There’s no saying how mother or the Enderman will react to strangers. Especially since we’re being hunted.”

“But, I’ve heard many people come into the End.” Tubbo looked up at Dream who was staring into the fire.

“Many do, but none ever walk out.” Dream took a deep breath. “I’m the only human-like creature that has been in and out of the End. Endermen travel to and thro all the time. But no one can understand them to know what it’s like.”

“Wait.” Tubbo winced at a sharp pain in his head as his horns continued to grow. “Since we’re part Ender Dragon, can we understand the Endermen language?”

Dream chuckled. “It’s called Ender and yes, we can. In fact, some Endermen came and warned me about the hunters a couple nights ago.”

“Really?” Tubbo perked up. He was intrigued by some of the things he could do. “What else can we do?”

“A lot of things, but they’ll come in their own time.” Dream smiled at him and Tubbo smiled back.

“Do you think you can teach me?”

“I can probably pass down a few tricks while we travel. You could probably learn the rest in the End.”

Tubbo sat down, thinking. “So that’s mother’s plan? Go back to the End to train me?”

“Along those lines.” Dream shuffled around, trying to get comfortable.

“Then what is her plan?” Tubbo asked.

Dream tilted his head, staring at the fire before he spoke. “To understand her plan, you need to know what happened. A while ago, when you were about to be born, a challenger came into the End to challenge mother. It was pretty normal, this kind of stuff happened all the time. I usually sat by, hidden in a pillar or something while mother battled it out with these humans. But this human, he had other plans.

“While mother was protecting the Crystals from this one challenger, another one, his partner, came and took me away, destroying my End Crystal to make sure it couldn’t heal me. The big ones were made for mother and weren’t adjusted to heal me, so I was in danger.

“She held a sword up to my throat while mother battled the other challenger, but soon, he stopped and backed up to where I was being held hostage. Mother was furious.

“They told her to give them her power or they would end my life. I didn’t have a Crystal to heal me, so she had to oblige… but she didn’t.”

“What did she do?”

“She summoned the Endermen and had them free me.” He sighed. “They kept me safe from the challengers while she killed them.”   
  
Dream sighed and turned to Tubbo. “Our mother can become furious, yes, but she only does so when one of us is in danger. She made a plan to send both you and I to the Overworld so we could continue to grow and learn magic. She couldn’t keep us cooped up in the End forever because we needed the power of the Overworld to survive, since we were half human. She taught me how to hide my wings, horns and tail so that I could blend in with the humans. You didn’t have to worry since you didn’t transform yet. I, however, transformed at the minimal age.

“She separated us, after you were born, so we couldn’t combine our magic and be sought out so easily. It was a failsafe.” Tubbo nodded as Dream continued. “She did however, keep me close enough so if you ever did transform, I would know. I knew you were close by, I just didn’t know it was you. Sometimes, she would send messages through Endermen to check up on me and see how I was doing. She was sad because she couldn’t keep up communications with you.

“My power grew over the years and now, I am extremely powerful, but I can’t take on all the hunters. She knew that you were bound to transform soon. And since you were going to transform, your magic would be surrounding you, easy for the hunters to pick up, so she advised me to be prepared. When the hunters came for you, I would have to take you and run back to the End.

“She locked the End when she moved us to the Overworld. She kept it open so that the power from the Overworld would keep us alive since we were young and needed it to survive, but since we left and moved to the End, she locked it so she could stay safe. Now you need twelve eyes of Ender to be able to get in. I have all the eyes in able to open up the portal and go home. I placed them in an End chest for safekeeping and I know for a  _ fact  _ that there is an End chest in the portal room. So we just need to get to the portal room and we’ll be fine. Mother will lock the End once again when we come through.”

“So her plan was for you to get me out of the SMP when I transformed and bring us both back to the End?”

Dream nodded. “We were young when we left, still in need of the Overworld to keep us alive, but now we’re old enough, we can seperate ourselves from this world and stay in the End. We just have to evade a few hunters along the way. It’ll be fine.”

“As much as I would love to see mother and the End , I made a life in the SMP. You may want to go back to the End since you remember it, but…”

“No Tubbo. I understand.” Dream rested his head on Tubbo’s. “Leaving the SMP is definitely having its toll on me. I made friends there. George, Sapnap, Bad, Punz, Eret, Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, Fundy, Skeppy, Quackity, Phil. So many people. It hurts to leave it all behind. But you have to remember that mom misses you too, and it’s safer if you get to the End.”

Tubbo sighed. Dream had a good point. He did want to see his mother. He did want to venture into the End and see what it was like. He wanted to explore his abilities with his brother Dream as they soared through the night sky of the End.

He wanted to see his family. But he also already had a family. Was it possible to have two families?   
  
Well, Tubbo didn’t care, because he would. The thing is, one of those families lived high above in the Overworld, while the other resides hidden away in the void End.

Tubbo would have to choose. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to see the End, no one has ever seen the End, but at the cost of leaving his world behind? He didn’t think he could do that.

He turned to Dream, a tear pricking his eye and he noticed that Dream had a tear pricking his eye as well.

“I’m gonna miss them.” Dream smiled as memories filled his head.

“Yeah.” Tubbo wiped the tear from his face.

“Hey, tell you what.” Dream poked him. “Maybe after all this hunter stuff has died down, we can convince mother to let us come back and visit.”

“You think she would do that?”

Dream rolled his eyes, a smile creeping on his face. “Mother is many things Tubbo, a tyrant is not one of them.”

“That would be nice.” Tubbo smiled at the thought of him running to Tommy, arms wide open as he embraced his friend in a hug with Dream walking behind. “We could tell them what the End looks like.”

Dream chuckled. “And we could tell them conversations we had with the Endermen.”

“I could show them how much I’ve learned!” Tubbo bounced up and stared at Dream. “I’ll be flying with the bees now Dream!”

Dream started laughing and it soon developed into a wheezing fit with him falling over. Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“It’ll be nice.” Tubbo smiled to himself.

None of them mentioned that that possibility may be too far-fetched to actually happen, but the thought  _ was  _ nice.

* * *

“Are we ready?”

Sapnap stared at the group of members coming with them as they traveled to find Dream and Tubbo.

Sapnap, George, Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, Techno and Bad. They split it up as evenly as they could. Half stay and watch over the Dream SMP, while the other half goes searching for their friends.

Niki hugged everyone in the group before they left. “Be safe guys.” She said as she backed away. “Bring Dream and Tubbo back home.”

“Don’t die on the way to them!” Quackity called.

They all nodded and said their goodbyes to everyone before they packed up their things.

They started off in the direction Dream ran off in before they came across a forest. George reached into his pocket and pulled out the manhunt compass that they use to track Dream during the event. The needle pointed east.

George shoved it back into his pocket. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Dream and Tubbo moments. Like I said last chapter, I have some plans in store in upcoming chapters, you just have to get through some slow ones first.  
> Thank you all so much for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback of Dream's story in the End.
> 
> TW for hostage holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took a bit of a break, but I'm back with a new chapter. This time you get to see mother Ender Dragon; yay!

Dream flapped his wings as he soared through the air. He circled around the obsidian pillars and dived down towards the end stone below. He tucked his wings in close and he continued to dive, dive, dive.

He flapped his wings open and pulled up at the last second, barely scraping the ground with his stomach as he spiraled in the air, hollering from the adrenaline rush.

His momentum slowed down and he stayed still in the air for a brief second, extending his arms out to breathe in the air from the void around him. It was just void, but it felt so great to him.

He fell backwards and let gravity bring him down towards the ground again. He just placed his arms next to his side like a stick as he fell down, down, down.

He didn’t even have to open his wings up.

His mother dashed through the sky and caught him the last minute, just like they planned.

She held him close to her chest as she spiraled around. He wrapped his tiny arms around his mother’s huge torso, he couldn’t even cover half of her, but that was okay, he liked her embrace.

She dived back down to the bedrock pillar in the middle of the floating End island.

Dream crawled around from his mother’s stomach to her back and onto her head as she landed. He grabbed onto her horns and sat down on her head. They both stared at the egg on the bedrock pillar.

**“How long does he have left!?”** Dream rocked back and forth, using his mother’s horns to help build momentum as he rocked.

**“He could hatch anywhere between now and a week, Dream.”** His mother explained.

Dream couldn’t keep his squeal inside of him.  **“That means a week until I get a new baby brother!”**

His brother could hatch now of course, but he had to be patient. He hoped he could be patient.

Nope. He was not patient. He needed his brother to hatch now! Now! Now! Now!

He took a deep breath. Mother taught him better than this.

They were silent as they watched the egg rock slightly. It’s been doing that for a while now. That’s how they both knew he was going to hatch soon.

**“Can you feel him?”** Dream asked.

As for himself being part dragon, he could feel other dragons’ energy. His mother’s was extremely powerful, more than anything he’s ever seen before. His power was strong for his age, and growing ever so gently as he learned more and more. His little brother didn’t have a lot of energy, but that was to be expected for an egg. Even if he was faint, Dream and his mother both knew he was there, ready to hatch and face the world.

**“Yes I can.”** His mother sighed at the beautiful sight of her child in the black egg covered with grey dots.  **“Soon Dream. Soon.”**

**“Can soon be now?”** Dream gripped his mother’s horns to keep him steady as he swung his face over to stare at her while he was upside down. She chuckled at his antics.

**“You cannot rush him.”** His mother used her tail and pushed him back to sit on her head.  **“You took forever to hatch as well.”**

**“Well no one was waiting for me then.”** Dream huffed.

His mother chuckled. **“** **_Everyone_ ** **was waiting for you Dream.”** She gestured to the Endermen that waded through the End.  **“** **_I_ ** **had to wait for you.”**

**“Well, this is my own baby brother!”** Dream exclaimed.  **“Don’t get me wrong, talking to the Endermen is nice, but I want my own brother to experience life with. I can teach him how to fly and how to speak Ender-”**

**“He would already know how to speak Ender.”**

**“...”** Dream paused.  **“I’ll teach him how to speak Ender better!”**

His mother chuckled at this.

**“Whatever you say sweety.”**

The egg rocked and a crack penetrated the side. Dream’s head perked up and his mother’s ears flopped in surprise.

Dream gasped.  **“Is it happening!?”**

**“Very soon, yes.”**

**“YES!”** Dream jumped up, pumping his fist into the air in excitement. He landed on his mother’s head before taking off and circling the egg.  **“Here comes my baby brother!”** ****  
**  
** **“You are very excited about this.”** His mother laughed.

**“Well duh. It’s not everyday you get a baby brother.”**

They both heard the loud boom of someone entering the portal. They both looked over to the spawn area to see purple and blue light start to swirl.

**“Are you kidding me!?”** Dream yelled.  **“Now, of all times!”**

**“Dream, you know the play.”** His mother started to push him away with her tail.  **“Go hide in a pillar until I deal with this human.”**

Dream started to flap away until his gaze landed on the rocking egg. Another crack made its way up the shell. His mother followed his gaze. She sighed.

**“Will he be okay?”** Dream asked.

**“You know we cannot move the egg until he is hatched. He is in the direct middle of the island where the magic is the strongest. He needs it to survive.”**

Dream nodded in understanding.

**“Go and hide, I will protect him with my life.”**

Dream gave the egg one last look before he flapped away to a pillar.

He watched as his mother roared and greeted the human who dared challenge her.

She spoke in Ender, something the human wouldn’t understand, but Dream caught every word of it.

**“Greetings Challenger. You have caught me at a very bad time, so I will make this quick and easy.”**

She growled before making her way towards the human, teeth bared.

Dream watched as his mother flew around the pillars, using the Crystals' energy to heal every wound the archerer made.

Dream looked at his own End Crystal. Just a mini, palm sized End Crystal that pulsed in tune to his heartbeat. His mother’s Crystals were beautiful but sadly, they were not meant for him. He had to stick with the End Crystal on his neck, the one bound to him.

It was kinda cool. Every time he lost it, it would come flying back to him. That way, he never lost his source of healing.

The only reason it wouldn’t come back is if someone broke it.

(It’s now, looking back on the past, that Dream wonders if he jinxed it.)

A female came around and surprised Dream as she grabbed him by the arm and shoved him down to the ground.

He hit the End stone and his Crystal, still wrapped in the chain, laid out next to him.

The woman lifted her foot up and slammed her boot onto the Crystal, smashing it to pieces.

An explosion of purple and pink swam through the air.

Dream screamed.

It felt like a part of him was ripped out and murdered. He felt weak. He has never broken his Crystal, and he never wanted to again. His entire body couldn’t move and he felt so vulnerable. Fire coarse through his veins and his entire body throbbed. He couldn’t move any limbs.

He laid on the ground, gasping for air as he stared at his Crystal.

It was shattered, but the pieces of the Crystal still stayed still in the gravitational pull the Crystal created. That was the great thing about End Crystals. When they were destroyed, all their parts would just float around the Crystal, not moving, so they could be healed with End magic and continue their function.

Dream could heal it, but he felt so weak and it was hard to move. He groaned as he was picked up, his wings and tail going limp.

A sword was placed up against his throat and the first challenger backed up to where Dream was being held hostage. His mother landed in front of the egg and stared at the scene in front of her.

Dream could hardly keep his gaze on her. It felt like he was drugged. The world was spinning and he couldn’t comprehend anything. She must have noticed his destroyed Crystal because fear spread across her face before she covered it with a growl.

“Fowl Ender Beast!” The male beckoned. That only made her growl louder. “We have your son captured. His Crystal has been destroyed which means he is vulnerable to death.”

His mother roared and snapped her jaws shut, baring her teeth afterwards.

“Give us your magic and allow us to kill you or he gets it.” The woman ordered as she held the sword closer to his throat.

His mother took a step back, her wings folding in.

It was silent until she spoke.

**“Endermen. Do your job and protect my son. I grant you the power to destroy everything in your path. I will deal with these human scum!”**

She roared and before they could slit his throat, a pack of Endermen jumped on the lady, letting Dream fall to the ground.

One Enderman picked him up and teleported him on top of an obsidian pillar where the Crystal was already destroyed so they didn't blow up on accident..

He saw through blurry vision Endermen that destroyed the land, unhinging their jaws to protect the child.

Dream’s mother had the female challenger in her mouth. She threw the female off the edge into the void before she leapt after the male and slapped him with her tail, throwing him off the edge as well. Both fell into the void.

Dream stared as their screams were swallowed up by the starry night sky.

His mother flew up to him and landed next to the Enderman.

**“Did anything happen!? Is he okay!?”** Her breath was heavy as she studied him over.

**“I’m sure you know more than us.”** The Enderman replied.

She nodded as she studied Dream. The Enderman teleported away to help restore the island back to normal after they destroyed it.

**“Dream? Can you hear me?”**

Dream felt weak, but he managed to nod slowly. There was just so much pain.

She sighed before she sniffed his Crystal.

**“I’m going to use my magic to heal your Crystal. I don’t know how this will affect you, but you will be fine afterwards.”**

She breathed a light purple flame onto the Crystal and Dream felt it as it mended back together. Extreme focus was needed when you healed a Crystal. It drained a lot of energy from his mother when she had to fix her Crystals after a Challenger blew them up.

Dream yelled as his Crystal mended back together. It felt like his soul was stitching itself back together.

He’s pretty sure he lost consciousness while his mother finished healing it up.

He woke up wrapped around the egg on the bedrock pillar. His mother curled up next to the pillar.

**“Mom?"**

Dream’s mother’s head shot up as she heard his voice.  **“Dream!”** she exclaimed as he lifted her head up to him and brushed it against him.  **“I was so worried.”**

**“I’m fine.”** Dream answered as he held onto her face and rubbed his head into her scales.

It was after that that his mother decided to move him and his brother to the Overworld. It was then that she came up with her plan to keep them safe.

Even though they were Ender creatures, they still had aspects of humans that needed the Overworld life, so that’s why she moved them up there.

She would’ve locked them all in the End, but his baby brother needed the power of the Overworld for the first bit of his life and she didn’t trust that he would be safe to come here on his own, so she sent Dream up with him.

She said goodbye to Dream and promised they would talk to each other through the Endermen and the Endermen were glad to help.

Dream blinked the memory away.

That was in the past, and he was in the present, with his long lost brother asleep on his side, axe in his hand. He was searching for any threat that would dare harm him or Tubbo.

He missed the End, but there were many things he learned to love about the Overworld.

When he first came, he was disgusted by everything that existed. He despised the humans, the flowers, the grass, the blue sky. He wanted to be back in the void with his mother’s warm scales wrapped around him.

He just wanted to go home.

And now, here he was, on a journey to go home, with his brother by his side. But a part of Dream didn’t want to leave the Overworld and the memories he made along the way.

He was so dragon in the End, but coming to the Overworld taught him to be human. He learned that not everyone wanted to kill the Ender Dragon for her power. He learned that there were people who were kind. He learned to love more than just the void, starry night sky, or the Endermen who trailed along the floating islands. The Overworld was so much bigger than the End and had so many possibilities. He explored them all with his new friends.

And now he was leaving them.

Tubbo was right, they  _ were  _ safer in the End, but the lives they made here would become nothing more than memories and Dream wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

The sound of his wheezing laugh as George said something stupid and Sapnap had to slap him for it as they traveled the world. All of them with their backs together as they fought off a horde of mobs together. The joy on their faces when Dream suggested they called themselves the ‘Dream Team’. The laughter and high pitch screaming from George as Dream chased him during a manhunt. The thousand IQ plays that each team pulled while participating in manhunt. All of them cuddling together when one of them had a rough day.

Dream was going to miss it all.

Dream wasn’t ready to let go. He couldn’t just forget everything and go back to the End. He was being strong for Tubbo, telling him all the great things about the End, but honestly, he knew the Overworld was where his heart really lied, as well as Tubbo’s.

It hurt them both to leave, but none said anything about it.

A tear fell from Dream’s face.

He didn’t want to leave everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found Dream SMP Shimejis on Twitter and now my screen has become crowded with them. They are everywhere and let me tell you, trying to write with them sitting directly in front of the doc is very annoying, but they're too cute I can't get rid of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tubbo fluff moment! (With a bit more explanation, but fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Friday so far from Monday, but Monday so close to Friday?  
> Anyway, enjoy fluff because I believe in big brother Dream and little brother Tubbo moments.

They’ve been traveling for a while. Tubbo’s tail started to form. It wasn’t as long or as big as Dream’s, but Dream said it would be a couple of days until it was full size. Tubbo’s back hurt from the wings growing in as well. Dream told him that that would probably be the worst part of transforming. It hurt like hell, while the others, still painful, weren’t as bad. Tubbo wanted to know more, so he asked Dream what he remembered from his transformation.

“I don’t know.” Dream said as they traveled further into the forest. The spruce trees towered over the two of them.

“Well you have to know something.” Tubbo quirked.

“I don’t remember.” Dream shrugged, a smile creeping on his face. “It’s been a while since it happened.”

“When did you transform?” Tubbo grabbed the older man’s arm.

“When I was three.”

No way. There was a certain age group that all hybrids transformed at and that age group was anywhere between three years old to twenty five years old. That meant that Dream transformed at the minimum age while Tubbo transformed at age seventeen. That meant Dream has been a dragon for eighteen years. Tubbo was quite jealous.

“Why did you transform so early, but I didn’t!?” Tubbo acted offended.

“Because I’m better.” Dream ruffled his hair, careful to avoid his horns. Tubbo scoffed but immediately followed suit by laughing and Dream joined in with his kettle wheeze.

“Well… if you’ve been a dragon for that long, then you must know a lot of tricks.” Tubbo inferred.

“Mother did teach me a lot when I was still in the End, but being on the Overworld allowed me to pick up a few new things.” Dream looked up at the setting sun. He knew they should rest soon, but the feeling of being caught up to was creeping in his mind. They were both thinking that.

“Teach me.”

Dream laughed. “You know, I was so eager to teach you all I knew before you were born. You were just a little egg, rocking and splitting open.”

Tubbo didn’t know he was an egg. He knew that hybrids were magical creatures that were kinda just born or spawned, but he didn’t think he would be an egg.

Dream must have picked up on why he had a confused look on his face, because he explained it soon after.

“All mobs have hybrids, either they are dangerous mobs, or peaceful mobs. But the story is different when it comes to boss mobs like the Ender Dragon and the Wither.” Tubbo nodded and it silently told Dream to carry on. “Only one of those boss mobs can exist, because well… they’re a boss mob. The Wither can be summoned again and again if you have its Nether star like the Ender Dragon can respawn again and again if you have her egg.

“But even with respawning these mobs, you can only do so when they die, since that’s when the star or the egg appear, as a vessel of the boss’ magic.”

“The Nether Star and Ender Dragon Egg hold the boss’ magic after they die?” Tubbo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Dream nodded. “That’s why people are so keen on trying to kill mother. She has the most powerful magic out of everything that exists. You’ve never seen it, but while I was down there, challenger after challenger would come for her, to kill her and take her magic egg. That way, they could hold all the magic she possessed.”

“So if you kill the Wither or the Ender Dragon, they’re magic goes into the star and the egg which can then be used to control their magic.” Tubbo summarized, trying to make sense of all of this.

Dream nodded. “We can’t be another boss, like full Ender Dragon, so the universe blessed mother with half Ender Dragon children. Hybrids.”

“So that’s why we’re half human.” Tubbo sighed.

“We’re technically supposed to be full dragon, but the power and energy would be too much for the world to handle and it would collapse at the seams.” Dream continued to explain. “We have some of our mother’s power, yes. Like I can shoot purple flames from my hand, and even speak Ender to the Endermen. I can use magic to transform and hide myself.”

“Oh! Oh! And the End Crystal!” Tubbo jumped in.

Dream nodded and held up his End Crystal in the palm of his hand. Well… it didn’t exactly rest in the palm of his hand. The power of the Crystal kept it floating gently above his hand. The runes on the Crystal spun in circles and Tubbo knew that it was beating life and energy into Dream. He couldn’t see it now, since Dream wasn’t harmed, but he knew if he was injured, purple beams would shoot out from the Crystal and seal up all wounds.

“When will I get my own Crystal?” Tubbo was entranced by the one in Dream’s hand. Dream saw the sparkle in his eye and handed it over for Tubbo to hold. He couldn’t take it off his neck, it would just fly back to him, so Tubbo held it close to Dream.

“It’s one of the most important parts of you. It’ll come last like it did for me.” Dream took his Crystal back. “It’s like an extension of your soul, when it gets hurt, you hurt, like something inside of you is being ripped out.”

“It’s painful.” Tubbo didn’t ask it like a question, but Dream nodded anyway.

Tubbo thought about what Dream told him and how the challengers took him hostage to steal his mother’s power. Who knew what devastation her power in the wrong hands could do.

That’s why they were running. They couldn’t allow the hunters to catch up. Dream had the key to open the portal. Both Dream and him also had some of the power of the Ender Dragon. There was probably a bounty on both their heads for over 500,000,000 emeralds if Tubbo had to guess.

Tubbo sighed and his shoulders shrunk down. He hated the life of running. He wanted to go back home and do crazy stuff with Tommy, only to get yelled at by Wilbur later on. He wanted to challenge Techno to a duel and have the pig hybrid fall down after Tubbo pretended to stab him and act like Tubbo was a god at PVP. He wanted Phil’s arms to wrap around him as they soared through the night sky.

Tubbo glanced over at his brother and more specifically, his wings. They were big and no doubt strong. His wings haven’t grown in yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Until then though, he just wanted to fly whenever he could, however he could. It hopefully wasn’t asking too much.

Tubbo stopped walking and took a deep breath.

“Hey Dream?”

Dream paused and turned around. “Hey, what’s up?”

“The sky.” Tubbo answered. He wasn’t being snarky, he was generally pointing out the sky.

Dream followed his gaze up and stared at the now dark blue sky. The sun has faded behind the mountains and the stars and moon made themselves known, completely bright against the dark background. Wisps of clouds trailed the sky, not big enough to be any other shape than a horse’s tail. The shadows from the disappearance of the sun had appeared, but looking at the night sky seemed to throw all fear away. It was like he belonged up there.

“It reminds me of the void back home.” Dream broke the silence, still staring at the sky with Tubbo. “Always filled with stars and endless. I could fly for hours.”

Tubbo took a deep breath. “Do you think we could fly through it all?” Tubbo tore his gaze away from the sky and down towards Dream who did the same.

Dream sighed. Tubbo knew that the hunters were keeping a watch on the sky. They were dealing with Dragon Hybrids, ones with wings. But the call of the sky was almost overwhelming and he knew Dream felt it as well. Tubbo never knew that the need to be in the air was part of his hybrid side. He was half dragon, he needed to soar through the clouds and breathe in the air as it rushed past his face.

Dream turned to look at him and smiled. He walked over and knelt down in front of Tubbo. “I think we both could use a flight through the night sky.”

They dropped off their stuff where they were going to make camp.

Tubbo smiled and Dream motioned for Tubbo to jump on his back like he was giving him a piggyback ride.

“Are you sure you can carry me?” Tubbo didn’t want to strain Dream’s wings.

“Relax.” Dream shook his wings out, preparing for flight. “I strengthened my wings all the time when you guys were asleep.”

Tubbo took another deep breath before he wrapped his arms around Dream’s chest, careful to avoid his wings.

“Ready?” Dream asked. Tubbo nodded.

“Three…”

“Two…”

Tubbo squeezed Dream tighter.

“One!”

Dream took off with such speed. His wings flapped up and he blasted away from the ground with no air resistance.

Tubbo lost his breath for a moment and had to struggle to get it back, but when he did, it was taken away again by the view.

He was  _ in  _ the sky.

The dark blue surrounded him and the stars were still out of reach but he felt so happy just to be up in the sky with them. The moon’s silver light reflected off of Dream’s scales and he shimmered ever so gently as if he was his own star. His grey horns seemed to be bright and silver underneath the moonlight. The wind rushed past Tubbo’s face and his hair flipped behind him, billowing in the wind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the clean air. He smiled as the wind whipped onto his face. He stretched his arms out, gathering as much air as he could, a big fat smile plastered on his face, unable to go away. His clothes flapped as the air whisked by, cooling him off and, admittedly, getting a bit chilly, but Tubbo brushed it off.

He was in the sky.

Dream tilted a little to upward and Tubbo held on as Dream flapped higher up into a cloud. The mist brushed past Tubbo’s face and left him with a weird, joyus feeling. He couldn’t help but smile even more.

Tubbo wrapped his arms around Dream’s chest once more and Dream flapped, heading directly up and spinning in circles as he flew. He let gravity take its course and he fell, corkscrewing the opposite way down.

He turned so he was falling head first and flapped up right as he was about to hit the tops of the trees below.

Tubbo softly ran one hand through the leaves on the tall trees before Dream flapped up and soared through the night sky once more.

He flew directly underneath one of the misty clouds and Tubbo laughed gleefully, throwing his arms up and running them through the cloud. He parted his fingers, trying to grasp onto every feeling the cloud made as it passed by his skin.

Dream missed flying. He hadn’t done it in the past couple of days since he was so concerned with the hunters, but here he was, finally soaring with the clouds with Tubbo gleefully laughing as they flew around.

Dream couldn’t help but smile.

He closed his eyes and let his wings take him where they wanted to go. He took a deep breath, allowing the air to brush into his lungs and fuel him.

He was one with the sky. He was a shooting star to all those who looked up.

His tail whipped happily behind him as he did tricks and spins in the air with Tubbo holding firmly on.

The air filled his hoodie and combed through his hair, allowing it to breathe.

He felt his wings flap gently, not in a hurry to escape, not trying to protect him from any danger, just flying and feeling the energy of the air around him.

He flew into another cloud and heard Tubbo giggle as they swam through its mist, having it brush past their faces.

He felt a giggle form in his own throat. He smiled and giggled as he chased the light of the moon.

He couldn’t stay up here forever. The hunters would soon find them and his energy would wane, but with Tubbo’s laugh, he felt like he had all the energy in the world.

He didn’t know how long they flew that night, but he didn’t care. He was so free and capable. Tubbo was right there, holding onto him as they flapped through the night sky. Everything was okay.

Everything was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make you happy? Was this good enough fluff? Did you enjoy the Tubbo and Dream flying montage?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... The SMP talk to some hunters.  
> Sapnap and Tommy lose their cool.  
> Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this chapter even is.  
> I took a break for mental health, then I come back with this. It may be bad, but I feel like it was necessary.  
> Next chapter be more fluff, because I demand fluff.

Walking sucked.

Bad was used to traveling long distances; that’s what they did for manhunts after all, but this was something completely different.

He was used to Sapnap and George, but Phil, Tommy, Techno and Wilbur was just pure chaos. Tommy and Wilbur would bicker over the slightest thing, Techno had a death glare that made Bad nervous, Phil was just deep in thought and both George and Sapnap were trying to figure out how they never realized their friend was an Ender Dragon hybrid before.

Bad had no idea either, but it was clear he had a good reason to keep it hidden. Those hunters, even though he barely knew them, seemed persistent.

Bad was worried for Dream’s and Tubbo’s well being. That’s why they had to find them first. He just hoped that they would be happy to see them.

Dream didn’t hesitate to run away. He just picked Tubbo up and was gone. Those hunters didn’t hesitate either, they ran directly after, weapons drawn.

They didn’t even bother to chase after them. They just stayed still and didn’t bother to protect their friends. They probably thought they hated them.

Bad groaned at their stupidity.

“Something on your mind?” Sapnap asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We didn’t even bother to chase after them.” Bad whined. “They most likely think we hate them.”

“We’re going after them now, Bad. They can’t hate us forever.” Sapnap said.

“They’re going to the _End_.” Bad explained. They all knew how dangerous the End was. The Ender Dragon, as well as a _hundred_ Endermen were there. Not to mention that it was literally a floating island above nothing. They probably wouldn’t even survive ten minutes there.

“The End has been sealed off for nearly two decades, Bad. No one knows how to get it back open.” George piped up.

“No human does, but I bet one who’s half Ender Dragon does.” Bad smirked at him. “The only plausible safe place for them to go would be the End, with their mother and all the Enderman to protect them, but if it’s sealed, they won’t be able to go in, unless Dream knows how to unlock it.” Something clicked in his mind. “ _That’s_ what the hunters want to know.”

“They want to get to the End.” Phil ended.

“But why? The End is a desolate place of void and endstone.” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “And Endermen are bitches.”

“Yes, but the Ender Dragon resides there.” Phil explained.

Tommy scoffed. “So what if she lives there? From what I’ve heard, she’s a bitch too.”

“She’s a powerful bitch.” Wilbur rubbed his chin. “Her magic is unbeatable.”

“Take her magic, you become unbeatable yourself.” Techno finished.

“You’re saying these hunters want to take her magic?” Sapnap asked.

“But many have tried, and all have failed.” George shook his head. “Why do these hunters think they’re any different?”

“They’re cocky bitches?” Tommy tried.

“No, somethings amiss.” Sapnap pointed towards George.

"Maybe they think with _two_ Dragon Hybrids under their sleeve, the Dragon will have to do what they say." Bad suggested.

"It's a possibility." George nodded.

“Why don’t we ask them and find out?” Techno pointed ahead and, sure enough, there was a camp with the five hunters sitting there.

“Speak of the devil.” Tommy sighed.

Bad wondered how they found each other, but then he remembered that they’re basically tracking the same targets. They were bound to take the same trail and run into each other.

The hunter group went quiet when they heard the others approach. George and Sapnap were the first in the clearing, holding their hands up to show they’re innocent. Even though, in reality, they wanted to decapitate them. But getting answers was the best choice as of right now.

“Hello you guys.” Sapnap greeted as the rest of the friends followed them. The hunters nodded in greeting.

“Hello to you too. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here?” Chris asked.

Sapnap and George froze and Bad stepped up to the front, being the best talker. He would have to lie, but he could pull it off. Hopefully. Maybe.

“We were quite intrigued when we found out that our friend was an Ender Dragon Hybrid. In all honesty, we didn’t know much about him as we thought we did.” Bad sighed, keeping up the act. He hoped the others caught on. “We know they’re dangerous and all, but Dream has never made one act to attack us, but then again, he could have been waiting for the right moment to strike.” Muffins. Speaking bad of Dream made Bad sick. He didn't know how long he could keep doing this.

“Ender Dragon Hybrids are dangerous and cunning. He was never your friend. It was all part of his plot.” Chris explained.

_Wow, that was harsh._

“It seems you know a lot about them.” Bad continued to poke at their knowledge. He needed to see if they could spill their plans. He doubted they would tell him, but any evidence was helpful.

“We know of all hybrids, but Ender Dragon hybrids are the most dangerous ones of all. We study what we can about them so we are ready to face them.”

“Then with all due respect, do you mind telling us about what our friend truly is.” Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Keep it together, Bad. You just have to act like you hate Dream to find out more about him.

Muffins, he couldn’t do this.

Luckily Techno stepped forward.

“If Dream is really as bad as the stories say, then who knows what Tubbo and him can do. It’s best we become aware of the situation at hand.” His monotone voice showed no hint that he was lying. How was Techno so good at this?

Bad had to stop himself before he fell with relief.

Chris sighed. “I guess you would want to know.” He gestured for them to sit down and they did, still uncomfortable, but hiding it so no one would become suspicious.

The sun had started to set and the fire casted a glow over the group.

“Us hunters have read on the dangers of Ender Dragon Hybrids.” Rose explained. “Our parents went to the End to study them, most knowing they wouldn't make it out, but hopefully, somehow, the knowledge they found would. Chris's parents had the brilliant idea of attacking the Hybrid child once they figured one was in there. They ended up dying, but the Ender Dragon’s fury could be heard from the other side of the portal. That’s when we knew that the hybrids meant much to her.

“Once she locked the End, we knew she would have to send her hybrid child up to the Overworld so they could survive, but she must’ve cloaked him with magic since we couldn’t find him. Sometimes our compasses would pick something up, but it would never last long enough to track.

“We soon got a trace of a newly transforming Dragon Hybrid and we immediately set out. For revenge of all our parents. For justice of what those hybrids have done.”

That was awful. They attacked Dream in the End and that caused Dream to be sent here. Bad couldn’t imagine what Dream felt when he had to leave. Was that why he was so skeptical of Bad when they first met? Did he always live in fear of all of them?

“Has there been other ones besides Dream and Tubbo?” Bad asked. Chris shook his head.

“Ender Dragon Hybrids are rare. Dream and Tubbo have been the only ones we have found.”

“What can they do?”

“Dangerous things.” Violet shook her head.

“Like what?”

“Have you heard of Endermen massacres?” Violet looked up at him.

Bad thought it over. He’s heard of huge parties of Endermen coming together and murdering towns or villages, but he has never really believed those stories. Endermen were peaceful until provoked, they wouldn’t just attack a village without a reason.

“I have.” Bad nodded.

“My village was destroyed by one.” Violet deadpanned. Everything went silent. “They tore the houses in half. Ate the flesh off of the humans that lived there.” _A bit harsh._ “It was awful. I was the only one to escape.” She curled up into herself and wrapped her arms around her legs. Aodh patted her on the back. “I was the _only_ one to escape.”

Bad felt his heart drop. Even if these people were hunters, it was still sad what happened to them.

“You know that Endermen don’t usually act unless looked at or attacked.” Chris took over explaining for Violet. “That means they were ordered to do it.”

“By who?” Tommy asked.

“By the only person who can control them. The Ender Dragon. And if the Ender Dragon can control them, then what can her children do?”

Everyone was silent, thinking the same thing.

Even if Dream wasn’t bad, what was the extent of his powers? Could he really command Endermen to attack a village and destroy it to shreds? That was terrifying. What else could he do? Where did it end?

It was Tommy who spoke his mind.

“That’s terrifying.” he said. Chris nodded.

“And there’s two of them. Who knows what the older will teach the younger. We have multiple hunter groups, all trying to find them. Hopefully one of us will get lucky.”

“Do you really think Dream’s that bad?” George piped up.

“I have no doubt you think you guys were friends, but I can assure you, you were not. It was all just a ruse to find cover.” Chris said. “He never cared for you.”

And that is where Bad knew they would lose it. And they did.

“How _dare_ you say Dream is a monster!” Sapnap jumped up. Bad mentally face palmed. Weren’t they trying to keep their cover? He will admit, hearing bad stuff about Dream made him want to slap something, but he wasn’t explosive like Sapnap was.

“Excuse me?” Chris sounded offended.

“We all know you are the real bad guys here! Dream was just trying to live a life, but you had to come in and mess it all up!”

“Oh?” Chris stood up. “So that’s how you feel.”

“Sapnap!” Bad snapped.

“No.” Tommy stood up as well. “I’m done with this bullshit. You sentenced both Tubbo and Dream to death because they had wings! You’re just a jealous bitch! All of you are!”

“How dare you speak to us like that!” Violet stood up in fury. “I will gut you like a fish!”

“Try me bitch!” Tommy lunged forward, but Wilbur held him back.

“I don’t agree with Tommy’s methods, but I do agree that Dream isn’t in the wrong here.” Wilbur added.

“You’re all insane.” Chris bared his teeth. “If you want to defend them like that, then I guess we’ll kill you as well!” He drew his axe from on his back.

Techno drew his sword in response. “Finally,” he said, “a fight.”

All of the hunters stood up.

“Big guy is mine.” Techno called, then he rushed forward. His sword connected with Aodh’s.

George and Sapnap swarmed Chris while Tommy took on Mat. Wilbur and Phil cornered Violet which left Rose for Bad.

She lunged for him and Bad barely got his sword up in time. She backed up and swung for his feet and he jumped over her blade, swinging down on her. She backed up and sliced her sword up, which Bad easily blocked. She trailed back before running forward and their swords collided.

“Going for the defense, huh?” Rose smirked.

“Not really much of an offensive person.” Bad admitted. Rose smirked even more.

“Might want to change that.”

Suddenly more hunters jumped from the trees and soon, they were outnumbered. Where did all the hunters come from? Have they been there the entire time?

“Fall back!” Techno called and before the new hunters could come, they all ran away, Techno getting a few more cuts into his enemies. “They called more hunters!”

“I’m out.” Bad heard Tommy call as they ran back into the forest. Techno stayed in the back of the group, fending off any hunters that got close before he ran off as well. They ran for a couple minutes before stopping to let everyone catch their breath.

“That was hectic.” George doubled over, hands on his knees.

“We need to keep moving before they find us.” Techno ordered. When did he become leader of the group? Bad paused. When he successfully fought off the entire group while they ran away, that’s when.

They all nodded and followed Techno as he made his way through the forest.

“They’ll be tracking Tubbo.” Techno reminded them. “We just need to get there first. Which way George?”

George pulled out the manhunt compass from his pocket, a faint purple glow shimmered over it, showing its enchantment of tracking Dream.

“Due Northwest, around 125 degrees that way.” George pointed to their left.

“Then we go that way.” Techno led them through the forest once more.

No one mentioned how they just made an enemy of probably the biggest fighting group, determined to hunt down their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I don't even know what this chapter was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff moment because I deem it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff so I deliver fluff. Also, my other story I was writing is nearly done so that means I can pay more attention to this one! I've still been working on it, I just wanted to finish the other story since I wanted to give more to this one. But boom! New chapter!

Their travels brought them to a plains biome. There was a forest nearby, just like he had planned.

Dream knew Tubbo was having difficulty adjusting to all these new things happening. So  _ what  _ if he changed his route plans a bit? If it was going to make Tubbo happy, Dream was all for it.

Tubbo stared at the plains biome in dismay as Dream looked around for the creature he particularly wanted here right now. He smiled when he found it not too far away. Multiple creatures, in fact.

“Dream, what are we doing here?” Tubbo asked. Dream knew what he was thinking. They were completely obvious to any people spying on them in the plains. It provided no shelter for hiding despite the tall grass that couldn’t hide Dream’s big, black wings.

“I thought it might be nice to rest for a bit here.” Dream placed his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder to reassure him that they were fine.

“But what about the hu-” Tubbo stopped talking when he finally noticed the creature Dream was looking for earlier. Dream slid his hand off Tubbo’s shoulder and smiled to himself.

Tubbo’s mouth hung open as he ran after it, Dream close behind.

Tubbo scampered up a hill and stared at the scene below him. An entire field, covered in flowers of all shapes, colors, and sizes stared back at them.

Orange tulips, red roses, pink tulips, blue cornflowers, alliums, azure bluets, blue orchids, dandelions, lilacs, peonies, sunflowers, and many more.

But it wasn’t the flowers that surprised Tubbo, it was the tiny bees coming from their hives on trunks of trees from the nearby forest, flying over to pollinate the flowers.

Their little wings hummed and flapped behind them as they danced around the flowers, heading back to their hives with pollen all over their fluffy bodies.

“BEES!” Tubbo yelled. “I LOVE DA BEES!” He clapped before he looked at Dream for permission to run down the hill and dash through the valley with the bees. Dream nodded and gestured to the flower biome.

Tubbo squealed and rolled down the hill before popping his head up from under the canopy of flowers he rolled under. Dream flapped his wings and landed besides him, helping him get up.

Tubbo ran with giddily joy over to the bees. He stared at them as they buzzed around the flowers. He sat down and just watched as they flew around the field. Dream came over and sat crossed legged next to him.

“It’s beautiful.” The smile on Tubbo’s face never faded.

“I’m glad you like it. Would’ve made the surprise awkward if you didn’t.” Dream explained, staring at the scenery as well.

“Wait, you planned this?” Tubbo turned to face Dream.

“I may have altered our course so we could come here. I wanted to make you happy, given everything that’s going on.” Dream smiled at him.

“You did this for me?” Tubbo looked out again.

“Of course. Anything for my little bro.” Dream ruffled up his hair.

Tubbo's tiny wings that have been growing in flapped with excitement as he leapt up and hugged Dream.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tubbo held tight to Dream.

Dream smiled and wrapped his wings around Tubbo. "Of course."

Tubbo stared at the bees and played with them some more while Dream hunted down some sheep for some food. He really felt like a cheetah, stalking his prey, barely peeking his head above the grass before he pounced up and tackled the sheep to the ground.

He lit a fire away from the bees and cooked the mutton before giving some to Tubbo.

Tubbo and Dream chased after each other, playing a game of tag through the beautiful petals. Dream leapt onto Tubbo and they both crashed to the ground, sending flower petals flying in the air and drifting off into the wind.

Tubbo pointed out every flower and Dream learned more and more about the fauna then he ever thought he would in a lifetime. He also learned a surprising amount of bee facts. Why did Tubbo know so much about bees?

Tubbo spied on the bees and followed them to their hives and back, dragging Dream along with him. After some recon, as Tubbo called it, they went over to the bee hives and quickly stole some honey, using Dream’s fire so the bees wouldn’t get mad.

Dream flew around some more with Tubbo on his back. Even as little wings started to form, they weren’t even close to be big enough to even glide. They were barely bigger than his hand, but Dream knew they would grow.

He told Tubbo more about the End and their mother and Tubbo’s eyes lit up with magic.

He showed him the ropes for what he could do. They even had a discussion in Ender.

With the days they were traveling, Tubbo has definitely changed from looking like a human with horns, to a full fledged dragon hybrid. His wings were still growing in, they would probably be last, next to his Crystal. His horns have gotten longer and sharper. He now had a tail that was similar in size to Dream’s that wagged like he was a dog when Dream told him tales of their mother. His Crystal had yet to form, but Tubbo was already experiencing Dragon magic. His eyes lit up when he first summoned an orb of purple mist. His mouth hung open as he stared at it as it hummed in his hand. Of course, it was his first time using magic, so the orb soon disappeared. The look on Tubbo’s face was disappointing, so Dream created his own orb of light in the form of purple mist. He would work with Tubbo and his magic endurance later.

Dream created little bubbles of magic that Tubbo would hop around and pop. He started by using his fingers, until he started popping multiple by using his fingers  _ and  _ horns. He was like a frog, leaping out from the flower patch to pop the bubbles. Dream couldn’t help but chuckle at his brother’s antics.

Soon, Dream created a preposterous amount of magic bubbles and he hopped along and helped Tubbo with popping them.

They got creative with ways to pop the bubbles and started using all their limbs to do so. Dream would jump up, extending his wings, swinging his tail, kicking his feet, ramming his horns, and poking with his hands to pop as many bubbles in one go. Tubbo did the same and soon, it became a challenge to see who could pop the most in one jump.

Dream, of course, won since he had use of giant wings that could smash the bubbles into the ground upon landing and pop them. Given that fact, Tubbo called off the challenge.

There were still bubbles to pop and Dream took this opportunity to give Tubbo some secret fighting training in case it ever deemed necessary for the kid to fight, but Dream was going to try to avoid it as much as possible.

He would tell Tubbo to kick the bubbles a certain way or punch them with his fist before he told him to try popping them with his sword. He was good, he did fight while he was in L’manburg, but he was transforming and some things may be different for him.

Soon all the bubbles were gone and the bees flew away to their hives to rest, leaving Dream and Tubbo in a field of flowers by themselves.

Afterwards, Tubbo leaned up against Dream as they stared out off a cliff face, feet dangling off, at the ocean, which the sun was just setting behind.

The ocean water sparkled and glimmered in the golden light, bouncing off and reflecting off of Dream's scales.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Tubbo said out of the blue.

“Hm?” Dream angled his head to look at Tubbo.

Tubbo gestured around them. “All of this. I’m pretty sure the End doesn’t have bees. Or flowers. Or sunsets. Or the ocean. Or… my friends.”

Dream sighed. Here it was again. He just wanted to ignore this topic and not bring it up, but he felt the same way to. He never thought in a million years that he would want to stay in the Overworld when he first came here. He hated it, but now, he was hesitant to leave. He hated himself for growing so attached.

“I know Tubbs. I know.” Dream rubbed circles onto Tubbo’s back.

“I didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye.” Tubbo leaned his head onto Dream’s shoulder.

“Neither of us did.” Dream took a deep breath. He just ran away. He didn’t explain it to his friends. He didn’t think, he just ran. The thought made him want to cry. He wouldn’t blame his friends if they never wanted to see him again.

Dream sighed. “Maybe we’ll see them again. And then we can apologize.”

The sun sank lower and soon, Tubbo drifted off to sleep, calm in Dream’s hands.

Dream smiled at the soft snoring Tubbo made while he slept. He knew this was a dangerous place to rest, but Dream didn't have the heart to wake him.

_ There's no trouble with staying here one night. _

Dream picked Tubbo up and brought him away from the edge. He laid him down in the field of flowers and laid down next to him on his stomach, allowing his wings to spread over Tubbo like a blanket.

This was what he missed for seventeen years of his life. These are the moments he wished could last forever. This is what his heart yearned for. Just some quality time with his brother.

He shuffled around for a bit, trying to get comfortable before sleep came to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE DA BEES!  
> I know Tubbo likes Bees, so I had to do something with bees so I made another fluff moment. Why? Because I said so. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things never last forever.
> 
> TW for Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma be honest, I'm not really sure about this chapter. I feel like it could've been better, but I already have some future chapters written that depend on what happened here so I can't really change it.  
> Anyway, I bring new chapter. And I bring angst.

An acute sense of hearing was one of the effects of being part dragon. He wasn’t used to hearing things that he wasn’t meant to be hearing, but it was a skill he could get used to real quick, especially if it was saving his life. Which it was.

Tubbo was up in a flash. He wasn’t the only one who heard the crunching of leaves or snapping of branches, even if they were almost silent. Dream’s wings, which one was laid over Tubbo, flapped silently as Dream curled them back in.

Dream was dead silent as he got into a crouch position. Tubbo studied his brother’s actions and followed into a crouch position as well.

Dream picked up his bow and arrows and placed them on him.

Dream peeked up over the flowers like a meerkat as he examined the forest line.

“See anything?” Tubbo asked. Dream was silent as he browsed the landscape then shook his head.

“They must be aware that we can hear them, so they quieted down. Which means these are hunters and not our friends.”

Tubbo tried not to act disappointed. It’s only been a couple of days since he’s last seen his friends, but he can’t stop regretting the way he left. He just wanted to go back and hug Tommy, Phil, Wilbur, Techno and everyone else.

But alas, it wasn’t them. Just some hunters who thought they were gonna get lucky, but Tubbo knew Dream wouldn’t let it happen.

Dream tried to be sneaky, but Tubbo saw the way he always scanned the trees while they were walking. He noticed how he would flinch at any noise that could possibly be a hunter. Tubbo knew his mother would be angry if one of them died.

Dream’s job was to make sure they both made it to the End alive and that required Dream to be observant. Tubbo wished he could help Dream, but if he’s being honest, he was still getting used to everything and Dream has been a dragon a lot longer.

He stayed behind Dream as he still stared at the tree line.

“We need to move.” Dream whispered and Tubbo nodded. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it. He quickly wrapped himself in the netherite chestplate Dream made him. He kept the boots on while he slept, so he didn’t need to worry about that.

Dream flapped his wings and covered Tubbo as they backed away slowly, still crouched under the grass and flowers.

They could probably see Dream’s big black wings since they didn’t really blend in with the surroundings, but they were quiet anyway as they backed away.

Tubbo heard the arrow before he saw it, but he already knew where it was heading.

“Dream, look out!” Tubbo yelled as he yanked Dream backwards. The arrow landed in the ground right where Dream was a moment before. 

Oh gosh. They nearly shit Dream.

A rain of arrows came down and Dream pushed Tubbo out of the way.

“Run!” He yelled getting to his feet and giving a hand to Tubbo to hold. Tubbo took it and was yanked to his feet as he started running.

Hunters just jumped from the forest and made their way towards them. Dream formed fire in his hand and shot it back at their attackers.

Tubbo knew that he couldn't run with Tubbo and fight them off, so he let go of his hand and Tubbo continued running.

Dream turned to them and created a wall of fire they couldn’t pass. He dodged arrows and shot his own fireballs at the archers.

He jumped up into the air and took out his bow, nocking three arrows at once and shooting them at the horse of hunters, too many for Tubbo to count 

Tubbo dodged and weaved as he headed towards the Dark Oak Forest he could see in the distance. There would be cover. There would be safety.

Tubbo didn’t even think about the mobs that would still be in there, but Dream did.

“Tubbo!” Dream warned, leaving the hunters to fly up to his brother. He scooped him up and flew up, dodging arrows as he flew higher.

An archerer got lucky and an arrow sliced Dream’s side and he fell. He wasn’t too high that it broke any bones when they fell, but it was high enough to cause pain.

Dream groaned and he shook his head. Tubbo’s tiny wings flapped as he noticed the hunters coming close.

Dream took out his sword and swung it at a Hunter that got too close. He sucked under one swing and sliced his sword across the hunters chest.

Tubbo scanned for anything to help them and he saw it, he was pretty sure Dream saw it too. Purple swirls of an Endermen. They were watching them.

They both knew Dream couldn't fight off all these hunters. Even with Tubbo's help, the hunters did not stop coming.

Tubbo swung his own sword at someone's throat and they died in a bloody mess. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the gurgling sounds of that man dying.

**“Help us!”** Dream spoke in Ender and Tubbo was shocked to hear such a foreign, yet understandable language come out of his mouth. The purple swirls of the Enderman disappeared.

It took a minute, and the hunters were already on them, but the Endermen came out and caused a massacre.

Tubbo couldn’t believe it. One moment, he was surrounded by hunters, the next, Endermen were there, screaming and attacking said hunters.

Tubbo saw a woman scream as her arm was ripped from her body. Blood gushed out and he froze, shocked.

Dream grabbed him, pulling him close to his body and shielding his eyes with his wings.

Tubbo couldn’t see the death surrounding him, but he could hear the anguish cries of the hunters as the Endermen tore them apart.

It took him a moment to him a moment to realize that Dream was crying. Tubbo looked up to see tears stream down Dream’s face as he held onto Tubbo.

He didn’t want this death. Dream did what he had to to keep them both safe. If he had a choice, Dream would’ve let the hunters live, but they weren’t giving him that choice.

Tubbo started to have tears form in his eyes as well.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, but soon the cries died out, yet they still stayed. Dream’s tears were silent as well as Tubbo’s. Tubbo had leaned into Dream’s chest and stayed there while everything happened. Tubbo knew that when it was all over, he still would have to see the aftermath.

He was too busy thinking about the battlefield, he barely heard the Endermen call to them.

**“Young ones.”**

Tubbo gripped Dream’s shirt tighter at the sound of the Enderman which he was not used to, and Dream only held Tubbo firmer in his grasp. His wings fluttered, only allowing Dream’s face to poke up and talk to the Enderman.

**“Thank you.”** Dream whispered.

**“You do not like our methods?”** The Enderman questioned the tears on Dream’s face.

Dream sighed. **“I know I have to protect us, but I never wanted to kill anyone.”**

**“Death is the only option for hunters. They will not stop until you are dead and we cannot allow that.”**

Dream sighed again. **“I wish they could just leave us alone and understand that we just want our family. We already put a lot of our life behind when we left.”**

**“You miss your friends?”**

**“Dearly.”**

**“Does your brother feel the same?”**

Tubbo squirmed under Dream’s wings and poked his head out. He ignored the dead bodies that littered the ground and instead, stared up at the Enderman who was questioning them.

**“They were the only family I knew.”** Tubbo wanted to drop his gaze, but he remembered the blood and kept his head up.

Instead of the carnage, he thought about Ender. It was a weird language that no one would ever understand unless they were born knowing it. Tubbo never learned the language, but once he transformed, he was fluent in two languages. It was weird, but it felt natural on his tongue.

**“But you have a new family now.”** The Enderman was confused on why Tubbo and Dream missed the humans in the SMP. They were half dragons, wouldn’t they prefer to be in the End with their mother dragon?

**“I do.”** Tubbo sighed. **“And Dream is a great big brother, but I miss Tommy’s antics, Wilbur’s lectures, Techno’s protectiveness, and Phil’s parenting. I guess I just got used to them is all.”**

**“And that’s fine Tubbo.”** Dream added. **“I got used to George’s screams and Sapnap’s humour. No matter what I do, there will always be a part of me that longs to be back home with them.”**

**“Then why are we going to the End?”**

**“Tubbo.”** Dream sighed again. **“You know it’s the only safe place for us. Mother will be able to protect us in the End.”**

**“Is keeping us from the lives we made protecting us!?”** Tubbo stood up and started walking away, still ignoring the mangled bodies thrown around.

**“Tubbo!”** Dream called, standing up and running over to him. He grabbed his arm and turned him around. “What’s this about? I thought you wanted to go home.”

“As much as you say it, the End is not my home.” Tubbo felt tears form in his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to see it all, talk to the Enderman and learn your powers. See mother.”

“I did!” Tubbo started to cry. “Don’t get me wrong, it all sounds amazing, but I’ll never be able to come back.”

“We can talk to mother, try to get her to let us out.”

“You and I both know after all of this,” Tubbo gestured to the bloody scene surrounding them, “that she won’t let us leave. She’s protective and I get that, but I can’t stay cooped up in the end forever! And you may not feel the same way since you actually remember the End, but I can’t spend the rest of my life without my family!”

Tubbo fell to his knees and sobbed. Dream just stayed silent, staring off into the distance as Tubbo’s words rang in his head.

“I-I know y-you’re my f-family, but I can’t forget t-the people that got m-me here today.” Tubbo said through sobs. Dream knelt down slowly and hugged Tubbo.

“I tried to be optimistic for you.” Dream was quiet. “I tried to make it seem like it wasn’t that bad, but truth be told, compared to the Overworld, the End is nothing.”

Tubbo looked up, surprise written on his face underneath the tears. Dream hated the End?

“I don’t want to go back, but I know that I can’t protect you by myself here. No matter what army we have behind us, we can’t outrun or outgun the hunters. The Endermen won’t always be here for us and we won’t be so lucky every time we’re attacked.”

Tubbo sighed. “Why do we have to be such magical creatures?”

Dream sat for a minute. “Sometimes we don’t get to choose. The universe plans everything out for us.”

“Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“No matter what, I don’t think I’m ever going to stop trying to come back.”

Dream laughed. “I don’t think I’m going to stop either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Dream risking himself for Tubbo. Such brotherly love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter! Now we go back to the SMP perspective. Tommy time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get a sneak peak at what happened the day Tubbo ran away.

How far could they two have gone? They couldn't have flown over this entire area, Dream would tire out and Tommy was told that it would take a while for Tubbo's wings to grow in.

The group tried to exchange as much info as they could about Ender Dragon Hybrids. So far, all he knew is: Dream and Tubbo are heading to the End which was locked supposedly after Dream was brought to the Overworld. Dream used his magic to blend in and watched over Tubbo until his own transformation. After Tubbo's transformation, Dream would have to take them to the End. Dream apparently knows how to open up the portal. The hunters want to go to the End most likely for the Dragon's magic.

That was basically about it.

Techno and Phil told them about transformation, but they said it might be different for boss hybrids.

What hell must Tubbo be going through?

Tommy felt sick thinking about it. Tubbo was new to all of this. Just right after his transformation, he was on the run from these damn hunters.

These hunters just  _ barge  _ in and expect them to just hand over the hybrids. No!

Even when they came to their house, asking for a dragon hybrid, Tommy tried to push them out.

\---

_ They had opened Tubbo's door and found no one inside. _

_ "What the hell?" Tommy squeezed past Philza's wings and surveyed the room. He ran over to the bed and lifted up the sheets. "He was right here." _

_ "Open window." Techno pointed to the window that was indeed opened. _

_ "He left?" Wilbur stood next to Techno. "Why the fuck would he leave?" _

_ "None of this makes sense." Phil walked over the bed next to Tommy. "It's not like Tubbo to run off." _

_ "Something's going on." Techno deadpanned. _

_ Before any of them could speak more, there was a knock on the door. _

_ "Maybe Tubbo's come back?" Tommy tried. _

_ "Or someone found him and dragged him back here." Techno made his way to the door. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. _

_ Five people, all dressed in scars and weapons greeter them. Tommy saw one quickly place a shiny metal circle into his pocket. _

_ "Greetings." The one in front bowed down. "My name is Chris. And this is Violet, Mat, Aodh, and Rose." _

_ "Greetings." Phil nodded to them. "Welcome to L'manburg." _

_ "This is quite a nice place." The one called Violet looked around. "Do you mind if we come in?" _

_ Phil nodded, being the kind man he is and let them in. Tommy didn't know what it was, but he had a bad feeling about this. _

_ "What brings you here?" Wilbur asked as Phil closed the door after them. _

_ Tommy studied them. New people to L'manburg. Dangerous people? _

_ Tubbo's gone. New people show up. _

_ That couldn't be a coincidence. Could it? _

_ "Yeah, what the fuck are you doing here?" Tommy snapped. Techno choked on a laugh and Phil glared at him. _

_ "We're looking for something." Chris stated. "A hybrid." _

_ Techno laughed. "You're not getting me." _

_ "Oh no no no." Chris shook his head. "An Ender Dragon Hybrid." _

_ They all froze. _

_ "Those exist?" Tommy asked. _

_ "They're rare, but yes, they exist." Rose explained. "And we believe you have one here." _

_ Phil glanced at Chris. "I'm pretty sure I would know if there was an Ender Dragon Hybrid here." _

_ Chris chuckled. "Not if they haven't transformed yet." _

_ Tommy froze. "Wh-What is transformation like?" There was no way. _

_ "It's painful. New limbs and appendages form." Mat explained. _

_ "The creature is incredibly tired and it could be terrifying for them at first." Violet stepped in. _

_ "Until they're used to everything, then  _ they're _ terrifying." Rose finished. _

_ No. No. No. _

_ Tubbo was tired, he was basically knocked out when Tommy went to him last night. He stayed silent and even ran away. _

_ He couldn't be the hybrid. Could he? _

_ Aodh, the mute, signed something to Rose who unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Tommy. _

_ "You know something." _

_ "Woah, woah, woah!" Wilbur jumped in front of Tommy, hands out. "No need to get violent." _

_ "If you're hiding a dangerous hybrid," Chris said as he unsheathed his own sword, "there's  _ all _ need to get violent." _

_ Techno stepped in front and twirled his sword around his fingers. _

_ "I can end this right here right now." _

_ Chris and Techno took a step forward, ready to fight, until Phil's wing blocked them both. _

_ "You are not going to hurt my family." Phil growled. _

_ The scrawny man with the bow, Mat, took the shiny metal thing out of his pocket. A compass. _

_ "It's not here." He said. "It must've moved while we were distracted." _

_ Chris put his sword away. "It seems we must go." _

_ "You can't seriously believe Tubbo is a Dragon Hybrid can you?" Tommy gasped and covered his mouth as he slipped up. _

_"So Tubbo is its name." Chris smiled at Tommy. Oh fuck, what did he do?_ _"Thanks."_

_ "No stop!" Tommy leapt for him, but Wilbur held him back. He knew Tommy would get severely hurt if he lashed out. "You bastard!" _

_ The hunters took off running and Techno followed suit. _

_ "Oh you're not getting away with this!" _

_ Phil grabbed his sword and ran after Techno. _

_ Tommy and Wilbur were right behind. No one would hurt his family. _

\---

But when Tommy found him, he froze. His brain couldn't register the fact that Tubbo was half dragon. He's known Tubbo for years and there wasn't  _ one  _ sign that he was a hybrid.

The look on Tommy's face probably showed betrayal, and Tubbo must've felt awful.

Tommy groaned. He needed to make it up to him. He needed to find him and…

And what?

Dream was taking him to the End  _ for a reason. _ No matter how many hunters they killed up here in the Overworld, there will always be  _ someone  _ after them.

Maybe he could just escort Tubbo to safety. That would explain that he still loves him. Right?

What would it be like when Tubbo leaves? How lonely will he be? How much will he regret?

He wanted Tubbo to stay, but he was being selfish. He wanted his friend to stay in a land of danger because he didn't want to be alone.

Tommy sighed.

His hands were tied.

He just kept walking, his thoughts wandering. He didn't register anything. He stepped forward and his foot got caught on something, sending him towards the ground.

Tommy screamed and hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Tommy shook his head and looked at what he tripped over. He was not prepared for what he saw. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to throw up.

A bloody body of a female laid on the ground, hair blowing in the wind.

Wilbur hopped over and picked Tommy up and he made the mistake of turning around and staring at the field in front of him.

Death  _ everywhere. _

There were at least 20 people all littered about on the ground, blood staining the grass around them.

Tommy covered his mouth again, in shock, not because he wanted to throw up.

"Di-did Dream do this?" George asked, voice wavering.

"No." Techno stepped forward and examined the land. George and Sapnap and even Bad fell with relief into Philza's arms.

Tommy could understand. He didn't know what he would do if Tubbo ended up killing all these people. The fear that he did would probably tear him apart.

"Then who, or  _ what _ , did?" Wilbur asked, still holding on to Tommy.

"Enderman." Techno lifted a body up with his sword. "There are claw marks all along their bodies. Dream didn't have any claws on him and he's fully transformed. These are the type of claws Endermen have."

"Endermen massacres." Bad quoted what Violet had said to them days ago.

"The Endermen were protecting them." Techno inferred. "They probably were watching when the hunters attacked them and came out to protect the hybrids, like they're supposed to. I doubt Dream wanted this. You know him."

"It's just so awful." George sighed. "That  _ this  _ has to happen to both Dream, Tubbo  _ and  _ the hunters."

"The hunters aren't giving any of us a choice." Sapnap sighed. "It's kill or be killed."

Phil's wings drooped down. "How bad could this get?"

"Very." Techno nodded. "We need to keep a move on. These bodies aren't that old. We have to be catching up."

A spark lit up in Tommy's chest. He would find Tubbo and he would apologize. He would hug his friend until he couldn't anymore. He would cry with relief when he found him.

This was determination and Tommy was going to use it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase never truly stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Listen, I am really behind on chapters because school has just come out of nowhere and slapped me in the face, but I am back with another chapter!

Once again, they were being chased. At this rate, they were starting to get used to it. They both wished they would stop, but Dream and Tubbo both knew that it was no use. While they weren’t being chased, Dream taught Tubbo more of the ropes, especially in the fighting business. Of course, he reminded Tubbo that he wouldn’t kill in any circumstance unless he was defending himself, especially from the hunters. The hunters wouldn’t give him any choice and he had to kill if he was to make it. Both Tubbo and Dream didn’t want to do it, but they had to stay alive.

Dream aimed an arrow and shot one hunter down. One down, many more to go.

Tubbo flapped his wings and jumped over a rock. His wings have been getting bigger. In just over a couple of days, Tubbo’s tail has grown full size, well for him at least, his wings have gotten big enough for Tubbo to glide down gently with them, his horns were full length and there was a chain wrapped around his neck. He still didn’t have a Crystal, but he at least had the chain now.

He flapped his wings and got some height before landing back on the ground and continuing to run. Dream was glad that Tubbo learned to run so quickly, and with great agility as well. Dream was a good teacher.

He also taught him some cool fighting tricks and he was curious to see how well Tubbo could pull them off. What better time to try them than when you’re being chased by deadly hunters?

“Tubbo!” Dream called.

Tubbo looked back at him and smiled, he knew what Dream wanted. He unsheathed his sword and crouched down to the ground. Dream jumped up, twisted his body so he was facing the hunters. He took out more arrows and shot two more hunters as he sailed over past Tubbo’s head in the air. Tubbo stood up once Dream went over him and he slashed up at a hunter. Tubbo flapped back behind Dream as another hunter came for him and Dream surprised him with an attack from his axe.

“Hell yeah!” Dream lifted his hand up and Tubbo high fived it. “You’re getting really good.” Dream bounced on his feet and he ran, continuing the chase.

“I have the best teacher.” Tubbo chuckled as he followed Dream.

Dream laughed. “Stop, you’re gonna make me blush.”

Tubbo scoffed jokingly. “What, does The Dream not blush?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “I do not have time for such peasant things.” Dream joked around and made his voice sound all regal.

Tubbo snorted and bursted out laughing. Sometimes it was great to just joke around and forget that you were being chased, other times-

“Watch out!” Dream flapped up and grabbed Tubbo, and dragged him away from the blast radius of a harming potion.

-It kept your mind off of what was actually happening.

“Maybe we should stop playing around.” Tubbo suggested.

“Well, the best place to practice is when you’re in actual danger. That’s how I learned anyhow.” Dream said. “We shouldn’t stop our awesome plays, but you should make sure to keep your focus on everything that’s happening.”

“I guess that’s where I fail then.” Tubbo said breathlessly.

“And I thought my teachings were going so well.”

Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh again.

They made some ground on the hunters. Only stopping every now again for Dream to either shoot his bow or slice at them with his axe or for Tubbo to swing his sword at them.

Tubbo turned around and he yelped, drawing Dream’s attention away from his arrow.

Rose leaped down from an oak tree and landed on top of Tubbo, sword drawn.

“Tubbo!” Dream ran towards him only to have an arrow impale his side from a certain Mat who was sniping them from up in the trees. Dream’s bow and arrow he had nocked fell out of his grasp and bounced over near Tubbo who was wrestling Rose. He had his sword drawn and was holding it up defensively against Rose who was pushing her sword closer to Tubbo.

Dream shook his head and leapt into action, jumping up and knocking Rose off of Tubbo. Tubbo scooted back and stood up, getting ready to help defend Dream. An arrow shot and Tubbo’s chest and, thankfully, grazed the netherite chestplate that Dream had made for him. Tubbo turned to stare down the hunter in a tree, shooting them down.

Another arrow came for him and knocked the sword out of his hand. Mat was quick with his bow and already had another arrow aimed and already sailing towards Tubbo. His armour took the hit again, but the arrow hit the clasp and the armour fell off of him. That was not good. Tubbo used his wing and blocked another arrow as it came towards him.

Dream ducked underneath Rose’s swing and kicked her in the stomach, giving him enough time to grab his axe. He twirled it around and swung for her and she recovered just in time, bringing up her sword to block. The two netherite weapons collided and created sparks as Dream dragged his axe down Rose’s sword. Dream hooked the edge of the sword, near the hilt, with his axe and threw it out of Rose’s grasp. Rose growled and backed up, drawing to knives from her belt. She stood up and twirled her knives. She lunged at Dream and he dodged back, bringing up his axe to block one knife. He jerked left to avoid her second knife and kneed her in the stomach in response. She choked and coughed, but recuperated quickly.

Tubbo jumped left to dodge yet another arrow as it came towards him. How many arrows did this guy have!? He fell to the ground as an arrow came over his head. There was no way he would be able to fly up and get him. A, he couldn’t fly, and B, he wouldn’t make it up in time before Mat had put an arrow in him.

His thinking distracted him and an arrow grazed his right bicep. Tubbo twirled on his hand and dodged another arrow as it rained down. His eyes glanced at the forest ground and he saw Dream and Rose fighting it out, an arrow in Dream’s side. He also noticed Dream’s bow and a singular arrow on the ground. One shot. Could he do it?

Mat shot another arrow and Tubbo’s tail flew up and whipped it out of the way. Mat cursed and nocked another arrow. Tubbo leapt for the bow and aimed up at Mat. Mat quickly got another shot on Tubbo and hit him in his left quadriceps of his leg. Tubbo grunted in pain and clenched his teeth so he didn’t yell. Mat saw that he had an arrow trained on him and started to jump from branch from branch, tree to tree. Tubbo took a deep breath and remembered what Dream taught him about a bow and what Dream said.

“Tubbo, if we really want to be safe, we may need to cut the head off of the hunters.”

“What do you mean?”

“Chris, Violet, Rose, Mat and Aodh. They’re in charge of the hunter group, there’s no doubt. We get rid of them, we may have a chance to make it to the End.”

“But you said-”

“I know. I know. But five lives for everyone. No doubt if they make it to the End, they’ll take mother’s magic and everyone will be fucked. They’re hunting us down like animals, always on our trail. If we can kill them, we can slow down the hunters just a bit.”

Tubbo hated to admit it, but he was right. Killing five people for the good of all people was something that must be down. They couldn’t risk any of the hunters getting their hands on the magic of the Ender Dragon. Even if they killed no one ever in their life, that would have to change if they wanted to protect people.

Tubbo took a deep breath and aimed for where Mat was going to go. He made sure he was aimed correctly, he took another breath, then he let go.

The arrow sailed through the air and hit Mat directly in the heart. Practice for roleplay wars has really taught him how to aim.

Mat’s body lurched and he fell off the branch and onto the ground.

Dream brought his axe up as Rose lunged at him with her double knives. She glanced over and saw Mat fall from a tree with an arrow in his chest.

“Mat!” She screamed.

Dream took this moment of weakness to throw Rose onto her back. Rose’s eyes filled with fear as she threw one of her knives in desperation. The knife impaled Dream on his right thigh, but he didn’t falter as he walked forward. He spun his axe in his fingers and brought it down on her chest, saying a quick sorry before he killed her.

Her body jerked as the blood stained her shirt.

Dream’s breath was heavy as he grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his thigh. He gripped the arrow and ripped it out, causing more blood to flow down.

“Dream.” Tubbo walked over and helped Dream stand up. “You’re not looking so good.” He handed Dream his bow back and Dream wrapped it around his back and chest. He glanced at Tubbo who had an arrow wound in his left leg.

“You’re not looking too hot either.”

“Haha. Let’s go before they catch up.” Tubbo led Dream further away and he sheathed his axe. Tubbo had also grabbed his sword before he went to Dream.

\---

Techno’s boots hit the ground as he ran towards the yells. They were close, they were so close. Techno’s ear twitched to the sound of blades striking against each other. He was used to that sound.

Techno knew he was on the right track, but the pack of hunters just verified it.

A bunch of hunters, including Violet and Aodh, were running around the forest, no doubt looking for Dream and Tubbo.

Violet’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but strands of hair fell out and stuck to her face via sweat. Her teeth were clenched and her face was pure insanity. These hunters really have a problem.

Eh, not like Techno is any better.

He drew his sword and charged after Violet.

She pulled out her own sword and Aodh pulled out an axe. A group of hunters behind them pulled out their own weapons and charged after them as well.

Techno swung first and Violet leaned back to avoid his netherite sword. She tried to slash up, but Techno stepped on her sword and headbutted her. She stumbled back, hand up to her forehead.

Techno looked to his right and saw a group of hunters overwhelm Philza. He pulled out his crossbow, loaded a firework and launched it at the group.

An explosion of red, blue and white filled the forest and everyone ducked and tried to avoid the blazing firework.

Wilbur leapt away as the explosion hit the hunters. He covered his head as a shower of sparks glided in the air.

They were damn lucky that the forest didn’t catch fire.

Wilbur stood back up and swung at a hunter that tried to go for him. He ducked underneath another swing and Tommy jumped onto the man’s back and stabbed him with his sword.

George ducked down and Sapnap jumped off his back and air attacked an unknowing hunter.

Philza was in the air, throwing potions of poison at everyone. Bad took this opportunity of their weakness and brought down two hunters, all while saying sorry as he defeated them.

Violet sidestepped Techno while he was busy fighting Aodh. Tommy quickly pulled out his bow and shot at her, grabbing her attention.

She turned to them, a crazed grin on her face as she charged after them.

“You sure you want to partake in this fight?” Wilbur asked Tommy as he readied his sword.

Tommy popped his neck and bounced on the balls of his feet before he readied his own sword.

“You’re not getting all the fun, Wilbur.”

Violet swung her sword and Wilbur and Tommy both ducked, bringing up their swords to push her back.

Techno jumped back and avoided the heavy swing from the brute. He was using a heavy weapon, depending more on his swings then his speed. Techno wasn’t as speedy as Dream, but he was the Blood God and the Blood God never dies.

He sidestepped another one of Aodh’s swings and slashed at his side. He grunted, one of the few sounds Techno has heard from the mute, before he picked up his axe and swung for Techno’s head. Techno ducked and swung again, this time created a giant slash in his back.

Phil came in clutch, throwing a potion of harming on him, before George came, stabbed him in the back and rolled out of the way. Techno gripped the hilt of his sword and swung directly at Aodh’s head, decapitating it.

“Blood for the Blood God.” Techno said as he walked away from the body.

Wilbur ducked down as Tommy jumped over him and stabbed Violet in her shoulder. She cried out in pain but quickly came back and stabbed Tommy in his side. He yelped and fell to the ground.

“Phil!” Wilbur said as he blocked an upward attack from Violet.

Phil flew down to Tommy and picked him up, scurrying around in his bag for a potion of healing.

Wilbur drew his attention away from them and went back to the fight that he was in. Violet striked and Wilbur dodged left. He faked right and she fell for it. He came from his left and drove his sword into her side. She screamed and fell to the ground.

Another explosion of fireworks and the rest of the hunters were dead.

They were all silent for a minute, catching their breaths.

“So…” Sapnap said. “Where were we?”

\---

Dream flapped his wings up in the air as Tubbo trailed the ground, jumping over fallen logs and roots of trees.

Dream had an arm clenched around his side, trying to stop the blood flow. The knife wound in his leg kind of affected his ability to walk, so flying it was, but that still irritated his side wound.

Tubbo wasn’t faring too well either in the walking department, with an arrow wound in his left leg, but he couldn’t walk and Dream couldn’t carry him injured as he was. Dream felt bad, but Tubbo assured him that he was fine.

At least his Crystal was healing his injuries, Tubbo didn’t have such pleasure.

They have killed both Mat and Rose.

Dream didn’t know the status of Violet, Aodh and Chris, but he knew they weren’t that far away. They had to get away.

There were crashes through the bushes behind them.

“Shit.” Tubbo turned around and noticed it as well.

Dream landed next to his side.

Chris walked through the bushes, anger written all over his face.

“Oh no.” Tubo said as Dream’s wings dropped down. This was going to be good.

“You killed Mat and Rose!” He growled at them.

“And you’ll be next.” Dream scoffed.

“I don’t fall down so easily.” Chris stated as he drew back his bow.

Dream ducked under the arrow and grabbed Tubbo’s arm, dragging him away. They were in no condition to fight Chris.

Dream took to the air to gain some ground, but Tubbo was slow with that leg injury. Dream growled and grabbed Tubbo’s arms, pulling him up with him.

“Flying lesson 101, even if you can’t fly yet.” Dream grunted as he pulled Tubbo up. “Wings out, flap them to the beat of mine, because I’m going to need some help here.”

Tubbo spread out his wings and paid attention to the beat that Dream beat his wings to. He followed Dream’s rate of flapping and flapped them with him.

Dream was able to pull Tubbo up with his help and got high into the sky, above the treeline.

“WOOOOO!” Dream called as he and Tubbo made their way over the leaves.

An arrow made its way through the trees and got too close to them.

Dream held Tubbo tighter as he dodged more arrows.

Dream ignored the pain and continued to fly more and more, getting more distance.

Tubbo saw the arrow fly towards them.

“Dream!” He yelled.

Dream turned back to look at the arrow, but it was already too late.

The perfect trajectory. The perfect aim. The perfect shot. The perfect target.

Time seemed to slow as Dream and Tubbo watched the arrow come towards them, unable to prevent what was going to happen.

Dream looked at Tubbo and he let him go so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Gravity took Tubbo and he flew down, hand out, trying to reach for Dream. He tried to scream, but his voice left him and absolute fear took over.

Dream mouthed “I’m sorry” as the arrow came closer. Tubbo’s eyes grew wide as the arrow made contact with his End Crystal.

All it took was for one little prick of the arrow and a giant explosion of purple and pink engulfed the forest.

The explosion hit Tubbo back and he slammed into the ground.

The trees were blown back and the forest went quiet.

“Dream!” Tubbo yelled as he witnessed the body fall from the sky.

\---

Sapnap and the others ran towards the screaming.

Sapnap’s breath picked up as his feet moved faster, taking the lead of the group.

“Dream!”

That was Tubbo. He was scared. Something was happening.

“Dream! Tubbo!” George called as they chased the sounds.

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled.

An explosion of purple flew out throughout the forest. It pushed Sapnap back a little, but he kept his footing.

The sound was deafening, but Sapnap didn’t cover his ears. He knew what that explosion was. He knew what happened. They all did.

“Dream!”

\---

In the End, the Ender Dragon sat on one of her obsidian pillars. She stared out towards the void that surrounded her island. Her wings were curled in and her tail snaked along the curve of the tower. The crystal to her right surrounded her in magic and runes. Her glowing purple eyes studied the Endermen that teleported in and out of the End. She sat, waiting. But then, it happened. She felt the crystal die. She heard the explosion. She felt the pain. Her wings fell and her tail went numb. Her eyes grew wide. Her son. A glow of purple lit up in her mouth as anger took over. She turned up to face the sky and she roared. All would hear her roar. All would know her pain.

\---

Back at the SMP, everyone worked on building up barricades, but they all stopped when the world shook. An Earthquake?

A deafening roar was heard from a different world all throughout the Overworld.

They all turned their heads back, looking for the cause of it, but they all knew that they would never see it.

That roar was one of the Ender Dragon and the Ender Dragon alone.

And she wasn’t happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a Crystal is destroyed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I took a bit to get this chapter out, but it's taking me longer to get these written. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and I don't know how that's gonna go, but here is the next chapter!  
> Also!  
> There's Fanart!  
> https://twitter.com/SunFlarerito/status/1364410316868608000?s=20

Tubbo ran through the forest. A race. A race against Chris. He couldn’t allow him to reach Dream first.

Tubbo flapped his wings, hoping to get some sort of boost from it.

He ran into a clearing and found Dream leaned up against a rock. He was breathing heavily. There were cuts all over his face and body. Blood pouring down.

“Dream!” Tubbo yelled as he slid across the forest ground. He landed next to Dream and he picked him up, well at least, tried to.

Dream weakly opened his eyes and turned to Tubbo.

“Sorry.” He coughed.

“Don’t be sorry.” Tubbo said through tears. “Chris is coming, you need to help me fight him off.”

“I don’t t-think I can f-fight him off.” Dream stuttered next. “My Crystal is gone. I’m w-weak.”

“Dream please.”

  
  
“You g-gotta run. C-Chris will get me and y-you can get out. You can-can be f-free. You can go h-home.”

  
  
“No! I’m not leaving you for Chris!” Tubbo screamed.

“Tubbo, I c-can barely move.”

“We can figure this out. I can carry you or or I-”

  
  
“It won’t work.” Dream lifted his hand and placed it on Tubbo’s.

“Shut up Dream, we can do this!” Tubbo now had tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

He couldn’t leave Dream like this. Dream had done so much to make sure Tubbo was happy and safe. Now he was still risking himself so Tubbo could get out. He wanted to keep arguing. He wanted to tell Dream that he could save them both. He had to do something!

  
  
“It’s al-alright Tubbo.” Dream gave him a weak smile which only made the tears from Tubbo’s eyes flow down faster. “I’m at peace w-with my decision.”

Tubbo felt Dream’s hand slide off his own as Dream closed his eyes and started to become limp.

“Dream, no!” Tubbo screamed as Dream fell into unconsciousness. No no no no no. He had to do something! Anything! But what could he do?

“You should listen to Dream.” Chris’ voice came from the bushes behind. Tubbo froze at the sound.

“Oh no.” he whispered.

“Oh yes.” Chris laughed. “Look at this. I got the Ender Dragon hybrids, one who can’t move and another one who isn’t even fully transformed yet.” He pulled out his sword. “This should be a good fight.”

“You monster.” Tubbo growled.

“You’re the one who killed Violet, Aodh, Rose and Mat!” Chris yelled. “And you have the audacity to call  _ me  _ the monster!?”

Violet and Aodh were dead? But Tubbo and Dream didn’t kill them. How did they die? Something didn’t add up.

Tubbo hugged Dream up to his chest. The remains of his Crystal were still connected to his chain, but they were broken and unable to heal him anymore.

Chris pointed his sword at Tubbo. “Now, I will make your life a living hell.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Chris stopped moving and Tubbo froze, again. He poked his head up and his eyes grew wide at the sight of his friends here.

His friends were here.

They all had their weapons out and Techno had his crossbow pointed directly at Chris’ chest.

“Still want to fight us all?” Techno growled, baring his teeth.

“I am a worthy adversary, one who is skilled in sparring, but even I know when I’m outmatched.” Chris turned around and Techno shot his firework, but Chris had already thrown a ender pearl and disappeared.

The clearing exploded in light and Tubbo used his wing to protect him and Dream.

What were his friends doing here? How did they find them? And most importantly, were they mad? Would they forgive Tubbo? Would they hate him forever?

Tubbo looked back up at them, tears in his eyes as he stared at all their faces.

Some of them weren’t there, like Niki, Quackity, Fundy, Punz, Eret, and Skeppy. But his family was here, along with the Muffinteers.

Tubbo was scared, but he didn’t want to be. These were his friends. They would understand. He would make sure they understood. He couldn’t bear them hating him.

Oh wait, they were staring at him.  _ Say something! _ His mind screamed.

“What?” Tubbo managed to ask.  _ That’s not exactly helpful. _

“I guess we can ask you the same thing.” George chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Was he nervous?

Tubbo’s wings drooped down. “Are you guys mad?”

They all looked taken back by that.

“Tubbo, why would we be mad?” Phil offered. “So what if you are an Ender Dragon Hybrid? You’re still Tubbo and we still love you.”

Tubbo’s breath shuddered. So they… didn’t hate him.

  
  
“And no matter what you do, you’re still going to be stuck with me. Sorry about that big man.” Tommy said, cracking a dry smile.

Tubbo smiled and wiped some tears from his face. “But what if I’m evil or dangerous like the stories say I am?”   
  


Tubbo hasn’t shown any sign of bloodlust and neither has Dream, and Dream has assured him that they won’t just suddenly change, that the stories were wrong and were written by humans who only feared the hybrids, but he needed  _ them  _ to answer the question.

  
“But the thing is, you’re not.” Bad added. “Whatever these hunters say about you is completely false. You are your own person, not what history makes you out to be.”

Tubbo smiled again. They really didn’t believe he was so bad. They came after them. “So you guys followed us?”

  
  
“We used the manhunt compass to follow Dream.” George sighed. “Speaking of Dream.” They all turned to the unconscious Dream in Tubbo’s arms. “How is he?”

Tubbo could hear the fear evident in his voice and well, he didn’t blame him. They probably heard the explosion and Dream was covered head to toe with cuts and bruises. Not to mention the blood.

Tubbo looked back at Dream and sighed. “His Crystal was broken.”

  
  
“Can it be fixed?” Sapnap asked hurriedly.

“It takes immense focus and power to fix it from what Dream has told me.” Tubbo looked back at the shattered crystal. “I don’t have as much power as Dream and I’m not fully transformed, but I may still be able to heal it.”

  
  
“It’ll fix Dream, right? Once it’s healed?” Sapnap fumbled with his thumbs.

“Once it’s fixed, it will continue it’s normal function. But until then, he’s completely vulnerable.”

“Then we’ll move somewhere safer.” Techno walked up and picked Dream up, bridal style.

Tommy ran over and tackled Tubbo to the ground.

  
  
“You don’t know how much I missed you Big Man.” Tommy cradled him into a hug, burying his face onto Tubbo’s shoulder.

  
  
“I missed you too.” Tubbo nestled his head into Tommy’s shoulder, feeling tears prick his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.”

  
  
“We’re sorry we didn’t run after you.” Wilbur knelt down next to him. “We were all too shell shocked about you being a hybrid that we didn’t even think.”

“We hope we can make it up to you.” Phil added.

  
  
“You’re here now.” Tubbo wiped a tear from his face. “That’s what matters.”

“As much as I love all this reuniting stuff, I advise that we find a safe place first.” Techno resituated Dream.

  
  
Tubbo nodded and followed Techno as he led them away.

  
  
After a bit of walking, they made it to a little cut out on the side of a mountain, too small to be considered an actual cave. There were vines and bushes all growing up the side of the cave and it was covered by a surplus of trees. It was the perfect cover.

  
  
Techno wandered in and set Dream up against a rock. His friends immediately ran over to him and said sorry despite his unconscious state.

Tommy came up behind Tubbo and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You look cool Big T.” Tommy smiled at him and Tubbo managed to smile back. “You have wings!”

  
  
“They’re growing.” Tubbo flapped his wings.

  
  
“Soon you’ll be able to fly with me!” Phil spread his wings out and hit Techno in the face.

  
  
He sputtered and shoved the wing out of his face. “Excuse me.” he grumbled as he came over to Tubbo.

  
  
He knelt down so he’s the same height as Tubbo and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re safe. I would’ve gone on a rampage if you weren’t.”   


  
“You would’ve gone on a rampage anyway.” Tommy pointed out.

  
  
“I will kill you first.” Techno mumbled and Tommy shut up after that. He chuckled and turned his attention back to Tubbo.

  
  
“As much as I want to continue this conversation, maybe healing Dream should be first on the agenda.” Sapnap fiddled around with his fingers and gestured towards Dream.

  
  
Tubbo nodded and wandered over to Dream. His friends all backed away as Tubbo knelt down next to him.

  
  
“I’m probably gonna pass out after this.” Tubbo warned them. He looked at everyone and they all nodded.

  
  
Tubbo took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and summoned a ball of magic into his hand just like Dream taught him to. He opened his eyes and scooted closer to Dream. He eyed the crystal before he took another deep breath, focusing, and brought the magic closer to his crystal.

He told the magic to surround the Crystal and it did. He could already feel his energy waning from the magic usage, but he had to stay awake, for Dream. He focussed on bringing every single individual piece of the Crystal up and formed it back into its regular shape like a puzzle. His breathing picked up and he could feel the sweat form on his head, but he kept steady in reforming the Crystal. Dream needed this Crystal. He felt his magic stitch the Crystal back together, now he just needed to jump start the Crystal so it would heal Dream. Little sparks of purple flame shot out of his hand and into the Crystal. He could feel the magic of the Crystal beat to life and he sighed and relaxed and all the cramps in his body dissipated.

Dream’s Crystal is healed.

Tubbo fell backwards as he felt his energy drain away. Techno ran over and held him upright.

“It’s done.” Tubbo felt his eyelids drooping.

  
  
“It’s okay.” Techno assured. “You can sleep now.”

And Tubbo did just that. He let his limbs go limp as Techno laid him on Dream. Dream’s quiet snores were audible from where Tubbo laid and he soon fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of Dream’s heartbeat and his Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he's fine.  
> For Fanart, I just want to say, I will love any Fanart you guys do! Just share it with my Twitter @SunFlarerito


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now all they must do, is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! We got multiple POVs this time! Sorry for taking so long, but it's taking a while to get these written. Anyway, as always, enjoy.

Bad poked the fire with a stick as he kept an eye on everything. They had all placed their bags down at their camp and went and did different stuff.

George went mining for some iron and possibly diamonds. Sapnap was keeping watch to make sure none of the hunters came back. Techno and Tommy went to go fight some mobs to keep the area clear. Phil and Wilbur went to go scavenge berries and find some food. Bad stayed at the camp and kept an eye on Tubbo and Dream, who were both still asleep.

Tubbo had curled up next to Dream and Dream’s wing unconsciously wrapped itself around Tubbo. Bad assumed it was a dragon thing.

Tubbo’s wings had also grown a bit bigger within the hours he’s been out. They weren’t as big as Dreams yet, but they were getting close.

He saw Tubbo’s wings flinch and soon, Tubbo started to shiver. Bad looked in all of the bags until he found a nice wool blanket one of them had packed. He draped it over both Dream and Tubbo and Tubbo stopped shivering, curling more into Dream and the blanket.

He picked up some logs and set them down in the fire. The orange glow illuminated the cave.

Bad checked his communicator and his heart nearly dropped when he saw all of Skeppy’s unanswered texts. He was quite busy fighting hunters and taking care of Dream, he didn’t even notice that Skeppy had basically spammed his inbox.

He told Skeppy he would text him when they found Dream, just so the others didn’t have to worry. He completely forgot about it. May as well do it now.

_< BadBoyHalo whispered to Skeppy>_

_BadBoyHalo: Hey, sorry I didn’t answer you, things got busy._

_BadBoyHalo: Just thought you should know taht we found Drem and Tubbo_

_Skeppy: tahts great bad_

_Skeppy: how r they_

_BadBoyHalo: Tubbo is exhausted and Dream is just out like a lgiht_

_Skeppy: r they hurt_

_BadBoyHalo: Dream’s Crystal got shot and he was in the middle of a battle_

_BadBoyHalo: but Tubbo healed the crystal and drem healed up_

_Skeppy: So theyre bth good_

_BadBoyHalo: just tried_

_Skeppy: thats grt_

_Skeppy: things here have been quiet_

_Skeppy: but we did here this dragon roar_

_Skeppy: and i only know three dragons_

_Skeppy: 2 of which dont roar like that_

_BadBoyHalo: u heard that all thw way at the SMP_

_Skeppy: yeah_

_Skeppy: im pretty sure everyone around the wrld heard that_

_Skeppy: so whats that about_

_BadBoyHalo: it happened after Dream’s crystal was shot_

_BadBoyHalo: I’m guessing the Ender DRagon felt the pain_

_Skeppy: tahts awful_

_Skeppy: pls tel me u done smthng about the hunters_

_BadBoyHalo: well the group killed two of them_

_BadBoyHalo: and im pretty sure dream and tubbo dealt witht the other two_

_Skeppy: wernt there five_

_BadBoyHalo: Chris got away_

_Skeppy: the one in charge of it all_

_Skeppy: and u let him get away_

_BadBoyHalo: WE WERE DEALING WITH DREAM_

_BadBoyHalo: dont pin this on me_

_Skeppy: lol i wont_

_Skeppy: but keep them safe ok_

_Skeppy: ill tell the others theyre fine_

Bad didn’t have the heart to tell Skeppy that the hybrids may not come back. They were safer in the End, that’s why they were leaving and no matter how many hunters they killed, there would always be someone after them.

It broke Bad’s heart. He was being selfish if he asked Dream and Tubbo to stay. They were safer far away from here. Bad couldn’t risk their lives.

But still, he would miss them.

\---

Sapnap stared at the forest scenery below.

He’s become acquaint with every single tree, having stared at it for hours. He would’ve gotten bored within the first five minutes, but this was for Dream and Tubbo’s safety.

He could see the torchlight from where Wilbur and Phil were collecting food. Tommy and Techno have disappeared from view, but Sapnap wasn’t too worried about them, since Techno was a PVP master. Bad and George had stayed in the cave, so that left him to watch for hunters, a job he was doing very vigilantly, since it meant Dream and Tubbo’s safety.

Sapnap sighed and picked some meat he had leftover and bit into the mutton, tearing off a piece of it.

When did everything go so wrong?

One moment, Sapnap is having fun around the SMP, the next, there’s a giant crowd surrounding his best friend and surprise surprise, his brother.

Sapnap has never felt so useless in his life. He didn’t have any gear on him and he froze like a deer in headlights when Dream ran away.

He should’ve acted sooner. Why didn’t he act sooner?

He blamed himself for letting his friend get hurt. He blamed himself that he let Chris get so close to bringing Dream’s death.

He blamed himself, but at the same time, he knew it wasn’t his fault.

The entire SMP felt bad for what had happened. They all should’ve chased after them in that one moment, but alas, they didn't, and they all blamed themselves for it.

But here they were. They found their friends, and they were going to protect them until the end.

\---

Techno swung his sword, killing a creeper while Tommy stabbed a spider in his head.

“And dead.” Tommy smirked as he sheathed his sword.

Techno pulled out his crossbow and shot a skeleton behind Tommy.

“Now we’re done.” He smirked and headed further into the forest. They were clearing out the surrounding area of the cave to make sure no mobs got the jump on them.

Well that and Techno felt like he had to kill something.

They mowed through a couple more mobs before they sat down on a log. Techno looked over at Tommy who looked deep in thought and that never happened, this was Tommy, like seriously, so Techno knew something was wrong.

“What’s bothering ya?” Techno asked.

Tommy looked up at him. “What makes you think there’s something bothering me?” Tommy asked. Techno stared at him. “Okay, yeah, there’s something bothering me.”

“What’s up?”

“It’s about Tubbo and Dream. They’re gonna be leaving soon and we all know they can’t stay here, but…”

“You’re gonna miss them?”

Tommy sighed. “Yeah. I know it’s selfish of me to say, but I don’t want them to go.”

Techno put his arm over Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

“I don’t think any of us want them to go. But it isn’t our decision.” Techno sighed. “They should decide whether or not they go and we shouldn’t try to convince them otherwise.”

Tommy nodded. “You’re right. It’s up to big T to make the decision. I shouldn’t be nagging him about it.” He took a deep breath in and out. “Enough about that, let’s go find some mobs.”

And just like that, Tommy was off.

\---

Wilbur watched as Phil stabbed the ground with the torch, letting it illuminate the surrounding area. The sun had set and the moon was high up, that was their only light source for finding food.

Wilbur made his way over to shome bushes with berries on it, deciding if they were poisonous or not.

“So… what are your opinions on this Chris guy?” Wilbur asked after minutes of dead silence.

Unexpectedly, Phil laughed.

“I don’t think you need to know my opinion on him. I’m pretty sure we all hate him.”

“I know but, why do you think he’s so caught up in trying to get to the End? He seems to think that hybrids aren’t humans at all and that humans are better than any hybrid.” Wilbur sighed.

“Some people are just like that Wil. They crave power and think they’re better than everyone. It’s our job to prove to them that everyone is equal. Not one person or creature is better than the rest.”

Wilbur nodded.

“We’re going to have to kill Chris, aren’t we?”

“I doubt he’ll ever stop coming after Dream and Tubbo. He’s their biggest threat.” Phil stopped his berry picking and sighed. “He’ll have to die, yes.”

Wilbur turned his attention back to the plant in front of him. “I’ll do anything to protect them.”

“We all will.” Phil smiled. “We all will.”

\---

George slapped his hand in an attempt to clean the coal dust off. He huffed at the fact that he may have stained his clothes.

He placed his pickaxe away in his inventory and walked up the tunnel he created to go mining.

He popped his neck and stretched his arms as he walked back into the cave.

Bad was on his communicator, but it looked like he was finishing the conversation with whoever was on the other end (most likely Skeppy, because Bad seems to always be talking to him). He placed the communicator away and stared back at the fire.

“Hey Bad.” George said as he entered.

“Hey George. Find anything good?”

“I managed to grab a bit of iron and coal.” George stretched his arms up. “And some lapiz, if we ever need it.”

Bad laughed as he poked the fire with a stick. “I don’t think we have an enchantment table near.”

George shrugged and dropped everything off into a little chest he made for the cave. He wasn’t in the mood to smelt now. He was constantly thinking about Dream and all that happened. He just wanted to talk to his friend again.

He looked at Dream, sighed, and walked over to him.

His expression was pained, but the healing from the crystal seemed to soften it. All his cuts and stab wounds were being sealed up by the power of the crystal. George saw as a beam of purple, pink and white light shot out from the crystal, runes marked in the light. The light whirled around to Dream’s wounds and sealed them up, acting like they were never there in the first place. The wound in his thigh was sealed up and only the rip in his pants was left to tell that he was actually stabbed. The wound in his side was also cleaned up, blood still stained his clothes and skin, but he looked a lot better now. The crystal finished up by getting any scratches on Dream’s skin. He looked as good as new, ignoring all the rips and mud in his clothes.

Dream took a deep breath, in and out, and soon, his breathing evened out, no longer struggling from the pain.

George rustled his hair, careful not to hit the horns.

Dream looked so different like this. With wings and a tail and horns and a magical healing crystal. He knew that if Dream told him what he was before transforming, he would trust Dream enough to believe him, but it was still remarkable to actually see it.

He remembered how Dream ran away, fear in his eyes. Fear for Tubbo. Fear for the End. Fear for his life. George has rarely seen Dream scared of something.

He looked down at Dream’s face. “I’m here now.” he whispered. “I won’t let anything else happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new person coming in next chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Person shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell ya, it's slow now, but things are gonna pick up. And you may or may not enjoy them.

Ranboo walked out of his house, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He’s been gone for a while, trying to take some time for himself, but he was back and ready to hang out with Tommy and Tubbo and just do whatever.

He wandered around the SMP, looking for anyone, but it seemed that the entire place was abandoned.

Tommy’s house was empty, the white house had no one in it. Ranboo traveled everywhere and found nothing.

He only had one place to check, the community house.

He wandered down the pathway and made his way to the community house. Soon, it came into view, the house where anyone could literally do anything. A place for people to share and meetings to commence. It was quite useful.

He opened the door and sure enough Punz, Eret, Niki, Fundy, Skeppy, Quackity, and Puffy were all in there. Some people were still missing, Ranboo didn't know where they were, but he did know that Sam was off mining to get more redstone. He was always building stuff that left Ranboo amazed.

“Hello.” Ranboo waved to them. They all looked up at him and Niki stood up to gently lead him towards the stairs that they were all sitting by. “What’s going on here?”

  
  
“We’re coming up with solutions to keep hunters out of the SMP.” Eret answered.

“Hunters?” Ranboo froze. He knew hunters hunt dangerous hybrids. Himself being half Enderman was enough for any hunter to strike fear into him despite how wimpy they looked. When he came to the SMP, he was terrified that everyone would call the hunters on him, but Dream was kind and told him that they would all keep his secrets. He made sure that Ranboo was safe. Maybe that’s why the kid liked hanging out with Dream. That, or the fact that Dream had a certain aura around him that comforted Ranboo. He couldn’t really explain.

But if the hunters were here, surely Dream must have known about it. Maybe that’s why Ranboo couldn’t find him, he was out dealing with the hunters making sure they came nowhere near here to keep Ranboo safe. Dream was always doing stuff like that.

“We know you don’t like hunters.” Niki patted his back. “We’re not going to let them get anywhere near here.”

“How did they find me?” Ranboo shook like a leaf as Niki sat him down. Puffy (who had recently come back from a journey) handed him a glass of water, which Ranboo downed gratefully.

“They’re not here for you.” Quackity admitted. Ranboo looked up, confusion in his eyes.

“But aren’t I the only dangerous mob hybrid here?”

“We thought you were.” Quackity sighed. “But it seems that two of our members had some secrets they were hiding.

“There are other hybrids like me?” Ranboo clutched the cup closer to him. “Not like Fundy or Techno,” Ranboo shook his head, “but like, dangerous hybrids.”

Punz nodded. “The hunters came for them a couple of days ago; chased them out.”

  
  
“Half of us went to go save them, the other half stayed here to make sure the SMP doesn’t fall.” Skeppy explained.

“That’s why the SMP was so empty.” Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s good though, I’m sure Dream will keep them safe.”

Ranboo guessed that it was two new hybrids, since everyone would’ve spotted any other hybrid. Not one creature can hide who they truly are. That got Ranboo wondering who it could be. Two people were just like him. They were probably scared at first, but with the others going after them, they’ll soon find comfort. Especially if Dream was there, he was the best at comforting Ranboo. In the case that they were newly transformed, Ranboo had to guess either Tommy or Tubbo, it could also very well be Wilbur (though he’s near the age limit), Sapnap, George (although he is also near his age limit) and that’s about it. He guessed it could also be Dream, with the way he acted with hybrids, but that man showed no sign of any animalistic behavior.

Everyone paused and was silent.

“What?” Ranboo eyed all of them.

“One of the hybrids was just transforming, the other one was an already transformed.”

  
  
“But that’s not possible.” Ranboo shook his head. “We would’ve known if there was another hybrid here. They wouldn’t possibly be able to hide themselves!”

“This one could.” Puffy placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No hybrid is powerful enough to hide who they truly are.” Ranboo growled. He was kind of angry that he was the only dangerous hybrid on the server, but it turns out there was another one this entire time who didn’t even bother to come clean to him. But he couldn’t hold it against them. If he had the ability to hide his other self from anyone in case hunters found out, he would take it. But still, they could've talked to each other. Why didn't they reveal themselves?

“This person had the magical ability to shield themselves, but when the other transformed, they revealed themselves, and that’s when the hunters found them. They were tracking the newly transformed when they found both of them.” Niki explained.

Ranboo took a deep breath and nodded. So they were doing it for their own safety. “Who was it?” he asked.

Fundy stood up and looked at him, careful to avoid eye contact since that seemed to set Ranboo on edge.

“It was Dream and Tubbo.”

  
  
Ranboo froze again. Tubbo, he guessed. He was the right age and was perfect to become a newly transformed. But Dream? If Ranboo had to guess, Dream was the one who could shield himself. Whatever creature had  _ that  _ kind of magic? That meant that Dream was a hybrid this entire. He understood Ranboo because he  _ was like  _ Ranboo. How could he have not noticed?

  
  
“Apparently, they’re also brothers.” Puffy added.

Ranboo fell to the ground as he cupped his hand over his mouth. Dream and Tubbo were brothers? That had to mean that they were the same hybrid.

“What-What are they?” Ranboo looked up at them.

“Dragons, Ranboo.” Niki answered. “They’re Ender Dragon Hybrids.”

\---

It took a minute to calm him down, but when he finally got a hold of himself, which took the better part of the hour, Ranboo was sitting down and trying to get his thoughts in order.

Dream was an Ender Dragon. That would explain his ability to shield his hybrid parts, the Ender Dragon magic was the strongest magic to exist and it could easily have many properties no one knew of.

Out of everyone here, Ranboo was probably the one most educated on the Ender Dragon, seeing as he was part Enderman. He’d never gone to the End, since it was quite impossible to. Even to teleport in, he would’ve needed the portal to be open so the veil between the two worlds had an entrance, but with the portal close, he couldn’t step one foot in there.

Maybe that’s why he felt so comfortable near Dream. He was quite literally the Dragon’s son. The Ender Dragon. The creature that ruled over all Enderman, including him. She couldn’t command him to do anything, but he could feel her presence everywhere he went and she could speak to him if she so desired.

He took a deep breath as he composed himself.

_ Dream and Tubbo are Ender Dragon Hybrids. Tubbo just transformed. Dream has been transformed for a while, he just used his magic to hide it. There were hunters after them. Everyone else went to go after them. _

“I need to find them.” Ranboo finally spoke.

“We don’t have any way of tracking them. George took the manhunt compass with him.” Eret explained.

“Well, maybe since Dream is half Ender Dragon and I’m half Enderman, I can just focus on his magic since the Ender Dragon is connected to me and teleport to where the magic is pulling me.” Ranboo suggested.

“You can do that?” Quackity perked up. Ranboo nodded.

“I mean-” Skeppy opened his communicator “-Bad has been filling us in, but maybe someone who’s actually there and can teleport in between them and us can be good for displaying information.”

“Can you get back here after teleporting?” Niki asked.

“This is home and all Enderman have an internal beacon that leads to their homes, just like dragons. I can find my way back after teleporting.” Ranboo nodded again.

“You can jump between them and us, helping them with stuff they don’t know about Ender Dragons and helping us with securing the SMP.” Quackity jumped up.

“Yeah!” Ranboo jumped up excitedly with him. “Let me just see if I can sense him.” Ranboo closed his eyes and sat down as if he was doing yoga. He’d never tried to focus on a magic source to teleport to before, but he knew he could do it. He just needed to focus.

“Be safe Ranboo.” He heard Niki call out. “There  _ are  _ hunters after them. I would hate for you to get caught in the crossfire.”

Ranboo nodded to show he understood and he took a steady breath, finally catching on to the faint sense of Ender magic in the Overworld and teleported to it, disappearing in a flash of purple swirls.

\---

Ranboo yelped as he fell from the sky. He wasn’t that far up, so he hit the rocky ground with an oomph and left it at that.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back and was meant with a sword to his face.

“Pleasedon’tkillmeI’mfriendly!” Ranboo said in one breath, closing his eyes and shielding his face with his hands as he prepares for the worst.

“Ranboo?” Ranboo heard the familiar British accent of one of Dream’s closest friends.

“George?” Ranboo looked at him through his arms.

He looked tired and beat up, a bit of blood on his arms and clothes. There was coal dust and soot covering his face and skin that Ranboo could see and it stuck to his shirt, clashing with the light blue of the tee.

“You look like hell.” Ranboo blurted out. George only rolled his eyes and helped Ranboo up.

“What are you doing here?” George asked as Ranboo cleaned the rock dust off of his suit.

“I’m looking for Dream and Tubbo, just to check up on him. The SMP wanted to know.”

George gestured behind him and Ranboo turned around and gasped at the two Ender Dragon Hybrids sleeping up against a rock.

Dream looked so different. He had enormous black wings sprouting from his back and a long black tail with grey spikes curling up around Tubbo. His horns looked exactly like the Ender Dragon’s from what he could remember from the images that flash through his head of her. His crystal is what really stood out to Ranboo. He felt an essence of home from the beating gem on Dream’s chest.

Tubbo was completely different as well. His wings have been growing a lot, Ranboo could tell. His horns were full size and his tail seemed about full size also. He had a chain around his neck, but no Crystal attached to it. He was nearly done transforming. But unlike Dream, Tubbo was completely beat up. He had bruises and stab wounds all over him. Ranboo guessed that Dream’s Crystal healed him while Tubbo had to heal naturally.

But all the evidence pointed to something bad happening.

“What happened?” Ranboo turned back to George. Bad, who was in the cave with them, walked up to George’s side.

“The hunters nearly caught them and they would’ve if we didn’t show up. Their leader successfully shot an arrow and hit Dream’s Crystal, luckily, Tubbo was able to heal it.” Bad explained.

Ranboo only hummed and turned to stare at the hybrids.

“What are you doing here?” George asked.

“The SMP wanted to know what was going on. I guess it’s good news, since you found them, even if Dream is hurt, but he’ll be fine.”

  
  
“Okay, well  _ how  _ did you get here?” George revised.

“I’m part Enderman so I felt a connection to the Ender magic that’s radiating off of them. I was able to teleport to its location.”

“So you can teleport to them whenever you want?” Bad perked up.

“When I have the energy and can sense them, yes.” Ranboo answered. “I plan on going back to the SMP to deliver the good news, besides what Bad has texted Skeppy, but I thought maybe, I should teach you some things I know about the Ender Dragon myself in case you need that info.”

“That’d be great.” George nodded.

“Okay then,” Ranboo started, “listen up.”

\---

Ranboo explained as much as he could about the magic before deeming it time to go. He said his goodbyes to George and Bad and everyone else that showed up while he was explaining.

He looked at the Hybrids before turning to the others.

“I’ll be back.” He said, and he was devoured by purple swirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo Ranboo Ranboo!  
> Another filler, but like I said, things are gonna pick up after a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated (please no negativity, I'm trying).  
> I'll update when I can.


End file.
